All In
by elementalrose21
Summary: When two worlds collide will the red strings of fate keep the curiosity on them to check what awaits on the other side? ( I suck at this summary cause the real one is too long. Please check the full and original summary in the story.)
1. Midnight Blues

_A/N:_

 ** _ORIGINAL SUMMARY:_**

"Gambling is a sickness, a disease, an addiction, an insanity and is always a loser in the long run." Those were the words that stuck, like a stain to the cloth, in Aubrey's head from she was still a toddler until she become the goddess she is now. Stacie on the hand has been gambling all her life. For she knows in the end of the day she never loses. _It's either I win or I learn._ Beca has confined herself in tallest and thickest walls she has been putting up all her life. The never ending job up piling bricks never wanting to see on what is on the other side. But what if someone on the other side is slowly breaking down those walls whilst she was busy putting up for more. When two worlds collide will the red strings of fate keep the curiosity on them to check what awaits on the other side?

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FANFIC:**_

* * *

 _1\. Good day, I would like to welcome you to my first ever fanfic in my entire existence. I would like to take this opportunity to thank_ _ **ProfSuzbear,**_ _author of Perfect, for welcoming me wholeheartedly to this aca-awesome fandom._ _ **BECHLOE AND STAUBREY is LIFE. ProfSuzbear**_ _, if you're reading this I am actually the Guest new to the fandom who commented on Chapter 10 of your fanfic. Thank you and to the other aca-awesome authors who inspired me to write this fanfic._

 _2\. As you all know, I am new to this fanfic. Glad I joined you. I would like to tell you that critiques and comments are well appreciated. English is never my mother language and I would love to know your feelings about the story._ _ **JUST PLEASE SAY THEM IN A MORE POLITE OR RESPECTFUL MANNER**_ _. I am always willing to improve for the benefits of the readers._

 _3._ _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _: I do not own anything here except for the plot and mistakes. I do not also own Ariana Grande's beautiful song._

 _So without further undo.._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: MIDNIGHT BLUE**

 _These friend keep talkin' way too much_

 _Say I Should give you up_

 _Can't hear them, no, 'cause I…_

 _I've been there all night_

 _I've been there all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

 _I've been there all night_

 _I've been there all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side (side to side)_

She hums as she mimics the sounds coming from the radio and slowly opens her eyes to see the stop lights countdown nearing to zero. Shifts the gear lever to drive and releases the breaks.

 _ **Three..Two..One..**_ GREEN-

Hammers down the gas pedal and accelerates the car from a stop to its top speed. Inevitably aware she's pulling some Niko Bellic shit in this ghostly highway and surely expects Robocop's motorcycle to follow her any minute. But who cares? _Fuck it._ She sighs. It's either this or witness her best friend go ape shit again. She continues to gain speed and not minding to lift her right foot from the gas pedal. Few minutes later she pulls over into a shady street.

 _Looks like they are already pretty festive_

She says on her mind while checking on the establishment across the street. Checks on the rearview mirror to see if she is actually ready for what comes next. _Whatever, Fuck it! It's not like I want to impress someone. I'm here for a celebration for fucks sake._

Beca waltz her way through the fancy club she was checking moments ago with nothing but white shirt under black formal coat which was three fourths folded matched by black skinny tight jeans and black army boots. As she was nearing the said establishment she was taken a back by the numerous party goers waiting in the line to get their chance. She walks through the security just like a ghost because sure hell she knows the security know how would she react if they try to stop her. The party did start already judging from the noise echoing through the dance floor. The couples making sensual dance to each other just like "dingoes in the heat" as her friend bigger than the world would quote. Unfortunately, one of the said dingo was actually a busty-leggy brunette with only a black backless dress that stops its length a few inches above her knee, to keep all her goodies intact. She shakes her head making signs of disappointment that this busty lady whose body is now literally sandwiched by two muscular men is actually no other than her life time bestfriend and sister. Bestfriend for life to at a point that if she wished to live in another life that she still would want this girl to be part of her. That this girl dancing with the music's beat is one of the people that she can't live without. A creep of small grin makes way to her mouth seeing her best friend is enjoying the party as if it is her last. And as her bestfriend she always supports her for almost anything she do, even if it's a sexual innuendo. Through thick and thin. As the saying goes, we can't choose the families we come from but we can create "families of choice".

She strides to bar wanting to order herself some liquid to quench her thirst. She sits in the high stool chair. The bartender then takes her order.

"What drink fancies us tonight, Miss B?", a man with chestnut hair and amber eyes stood in front of her with that cheesy smile of familiarity.

"Just Cognac, nothing too strong I've got duties to fill in tomorrow", she smiles back to the kid who rushes to shelf to get her drink.

 _Jake. The kid who tried to snatch her purse a year ago, who somehow ended up working in this bar._ She continues to smile even though just a while ago she had short circuited her brain of thinking that how not to be late. But fuck it she's already late and now she wants to drink some liquor to help her get through from the ape shit she's about to face.

A cool wind then brushes her nape and for a person with strong issues of personal space, Beca jerks up from the where she sits losing her balance falling to cold tile beneath her. Fortunately, it wasn't a hard fall, small pain then registers her mind coming from her left forearm which she used to support her body. She then shoots a glare to the culprit who happens to be looking down at her with a full-grown smirk in her mouth.

"The fuck Stace? Are you -"

"Get your shit together Becs! You only got here and you're already totaled?" the leggy brunette continues to smirk while offering a hand to her friend who is now literally looking life a human mop in the floor.

"Y—"

"Save it Becs." Stacie cuts her off again. "You'll need every once of your badass grumpy little ass to counter his ape shit burst. He's been looking for you dude.. And tell me why are late again?''

"Work" That is the only word that got out of Beca's mouth as her tall drink of a water bestfriend grabs her by her wrist and started marching towards the third floor. The third floor of the fancy club is much tranquil compared to the ones in the ground floor and second floor.

To Beca's surprise the third floor was too crowded. Meaning the by too crowded in the opposite way. Knowing Luke Alfred Thatcher is always a man with good dealings with people same as Stacie who is now strutting her way to shelf grabbing some glasses and a bottle of good old wine.

"Oy! Becky your late again." The blonde man shouting at Beca who is now frozen in her tracks.

Beca inhales the smell of the old oak wood covering the floor and the ceiling. Travels her dark blue eyes to the fancy leather covered chairs surrounding the coffee table which was placed across the bar filled with different types of liquor. This place really speaks for its owner. From the traditional wall clock to Vasily Kandinsky's paintings hanging the wall contrasting the bricks beneath it. Picture windows in her right allowing her to see the adjacent buildings across the establishment. The pendant lights and wall sconces that illuminates the room leans to the traditional and little bit of the modern taste of the owner. Another room to her north separated by thick transparent glass which she then assumes to be his office because of the one of its wall hangs a portrait of the blonde boy made by nails and thread. Not to mention the table and rotating chair that sits at the center of the isolated room that shouts a CEO vibe to anyone who sees it. Wooden shelves full of books which is almost all about managerial skills and leadership stuffs. Trophies and plaques that shows how the world owes a big time to this man. She and Stacie too, owes a big time from this man. This blonde man with grass-colored eyes in his formal all black tux is the one and only man who pulled her and her bestfriend out of the hell-hole she called **LIFE**.

Before Beca could continue driving the train of thoughts, she was then pulled out by it when she felt a strong firm arm holds her shoulder.

"Seen a ghost Becs?" Luke furrowed his brows and he examines Beca whose mind was now out of the room thinking about the past.

"Nah. Grumpy workaholic bear actually peed in her pants. She's totally afraid of you going ape shit again" Stacie chuckles earning a death glare from Beca.

"Dude. I am soo sorry that I am late. W-work and all. Please don't go Godzilla- and throw ape shit'' Beca pleads, earning a boisterous laughter from both of her bestfriends.

"As much as I want to go ape shit for being late and all. But Becky, I can't just throw all of today's mood to the trash bin. So far the day has been too magnificent." She and Luke made their way to Stacie who is now sitting in the couch. Luke sitting beside Stacie while Beca settles to the opposite couch. She grabs the glass filled with wine and slurps the liquid.

"Besides Stacie already gave me the best gift." Beca watches Luke winks at her. Her eyes then travel to his hand which rests at Stacie's knee, then to Stacie's face who shouts a "just got laid" expression.

Beca chokes from the wine and coughs to recover. "Ew- Incest dude—Incest. Not to judge just because I'm I bi myself. But Stacie is there no other person for you to do your thing?" Another boisterous laughter envelops the room.

Beca now furrows her brows in confusion of what was exactly funny. Looking at Luke, then Stacie, then back the blonde man. The two clearly didn't care and continued laughing to their hearts content leaving a more confused Beca.

'' Who knows that Beca a.k.a the Grumpy Little Badass is actually sexually awkward. For the record babe, I don't do sexual innuendoes with Luke. Ew—that's totally incest. And my gift is too far from what your sexually awkward mind is thinking. I only gave him tickets to Dubai so that he can enjoy skydiving.''

"Stacie's right dude. We're family and sexual innuendoes is a big **NO**. You guys are my sisters and I'm not into incest. We were just pulling pranks on you."

"Is it me or is your birthday, Beca Prank Day too" She scoffs and shot a glare to her best buds. "By the way where are your guests? Not that I want them to be here"

"Nah. They're downstairs enjoying the music and free booze. And they're not allowed here. Families are the only ones allowed in the room, Becky." Luke gives a reassuring smile because he knows Beca doesn't want to be with so much people. The girl values personal space that she thinks her life line totally depends on it.

Beca, Luke and Stacie continued the evening chatting up about the newest details of their lives, each of their company's progress, failed projects, persons they tried to hook up with, clients they hated whose main agenda where only making them as a stepping stone. _Just like the old times_. Beca said to herself. She can't help wonder that just several years ago, she was down those muddy streets and back alleys begging for money or food just to fill her stomach and live another day. Yes, those days when the only thing she prays every day is to survive for one more day. Those dreadful days when she and Stacie would share a leftover sandwich and argue on who will have the last bite. Sure, life has ever been hard on them. As they find shelter on overpass and find warm and comfort on worn out rags and blankets they have gathered from dumps. Life was never fair. But things are different now. It has always been different. But what remains is this family and for that she always hopes that this will never change.

"By the way Becky, where's Emily?'', Luke asked while reaching the phone in the coffee table that chimed off a few seconds ago.

"Ems, is in Switzerland. Tending off our bank accounts", smile creep to Beca's lips remembering the girl Luke adopted few years ago has grown much into a beautiful independent woman.

"Can't still believe she chose to become an accountant, cause I taught she'll pursue her dreams as a singer'', Luke still amazed of her little sister.

''Well she's smart as Math as I am as to Science'', the leggy brunette smirks. ''Not to mention Ems is now much taller than little grumpy over there" she continues while eyeing on Beca's lack on vertical department.

Beca rolls her eyes for the infinite time earning a chuckle from Stacie. "As much as I want to stay here guys but we should be heading somewhere now'' Luke suggests. He then grabs his phone and car keys and head towards the door.

"Where are we going Brit?''

"My friend texted me about a big event. I don't exactly know all the details but he says it's an auction. And he would be honored to have us attend his quarterly event. I know both of you wants to go clubbing and hitch someone but as the birthday boy, would you say please say yes to my selfish request?''

The three descended the establishment, two headed to the back parking lot while one to the shady street across the club.

"I parked my car at front, meet you both at the Jackson Street. By the way Brit, here's my gift" Beca tossed a black box to blonde boy. ''Not much but hope you like it''

The blonde boy then enters his metallic red Pagani Huayra and settles inside strapping himself with the safety belt. He opens Beca's box and saw a gold locket which is decorated with a vintage windup bird at the front with a small black diamond stone the center. He takes it out from the box and pressed the lock release in the side. The locket slowly opens and stares on the contents of the locket. Glassy green eyes locked on the picture of 4 people he clearly recognizes. It was a picture of him, Stacie, Beca and Emily several years ago. Back when they were still all empty handed. Minus all the fancy cars, those luxurious penthouse and home, lavish parties. When they were still rags and not rich. He brushes his fingers to the engraved letters in the left side of the locket which he then reads. _**Always.**_ His sentimental moment was then cut off by the hearing the honking of the Stacie's pearlescent white Porsche 918 Spyder. Signaling him that he should get off from the train of thoughts and get back to reality.

They meet with Beca's matte black Koenigsegg Agera RS moments later and agreed to race down to said place. They got off their respective cars to see the other fancy cars lined up adjacent to them and waltz their way to the building only to be put halt by security with high powered guns.

"Luke Thatcher" giving the security a confused look as to why the security was not informed for his arrival.

"I got this" a man wearing a suit and tie taps the security's shoulder. "Mr. Thatcher, pleasure to meet you sir and to you Miss Mitchell and Miss Conrad. I am Mr. Salvatore's personal assistant and he ordered me to escort you to the event. Mr. Salvatore will be ecstatic and pleased that you came. Please follow me.''

* * *

" _Congratulations to us"_

" _To the annual sisterhood bonding party"_

" _Cheers to us"_

Cold.

It was silent.

No.  
Faint sobs.

Where? _I do not know._

 _May be coming from my far left._

 _No party music? Odd._

She stirs herself from her previous state. She's nauseous, something in her stomach she can't explain. She feels light headed too. Maybe the alcohol. _WAIT!Party?! No music. Silent. Its too odd to add up._ She debates in her mind. _Cold._ She feels cold beneath her. Chloe slowly opens her eyes and examines her surroundings. It was a dark room with only wall lights of small wattage to keep the room lit. Oddly she isn't familiar to the room. Last time she remembers she was with Aubrey at a club. _AUBREY? Where's Aubrey?_ She forcibly opens her eyes and deliberately scans the room for her bestfriend. She lifts her aching body from where she was lying down for God who knows how long. Her hand feels the cold tile beneath her. _Explains the cold._

"Aubrey" she calls for her bestfriend.

No answer.

"Aubrey if you think is a funny prank to pull up on me. Well, it isn't. Cause hell—"

Faint sobs.

She turns her head trying to find the source. It was coming from behind her and so she slowly stands up. She felt dizzy. _Blame it to alcohol_. But she couldn't recall herself in indulging to heavy alcohols. Sure, she had cocktails but they weren't strong enough to wind her up. _Make her tipsy, maybe._ But sure hell, what she is experiencing at the moment is far beyond drunk. The feeling is more of like—

Under the influence of DRUGS.

 _Oh no. No. No. No. I don't do drugs. Yes, I had one-time experience with space cakes back in pre-med when one of my classmates dared me to take one. But drugs and more than that. NO._ In the back of her mind she panicked. She didn't take drugs as far as her brain could remember. Few moments later she calmed herself down and collected her scattered thoughts. She needs to find Aubrey. Needs to find answers on how she ended up in this mess. But Aubrey is top priority. She walked slowly but surely. Trying not stumble down for she knows she walks like a drunken man at the moment or maybe worse. She finds supports on the walls of the room. Taking pauses when she needs to collect herself for she knows her mind is not completely on focus on her surroundings. Thank the drug that kicked in her systems causing her to impair her judgements. The room was not quite big it was covered with maroon colored wallpaper. Lights were dimly lit that she can't entirely see on what is on the other end. She continues to pace and follows the source of faint sobs. As she continues the sobs amplifies. She continues her track and gains a little speed. She is now dead curious of the source. And she did find the source only to freeze in her current position to see young lady sitting while hugging her fragile knees crying.

"Are you okay?" she lowers her self to check the young lady.

No response.

She shakes the girls shoulder.

"Hey!" she said in the raised tone. "I was asking if you're okay"

The girl then lifts her head only for Chloe to be met with amber eyes staring blankly against her icy ones. Chloe noticed tear tracks from the girl's pale cheeks and jumped into a conclusion that this girl must have been crying for longer periods of time.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was only trying to check on you. Do you know where we are at the moment?"

"I don't know. All I know is that escape and help are not coming for us."

After from what she heard from the young lady, it dawned to her senses that indeed she is in a very bad situation. She's drugged and now she is kidnapped by who knows who. She needs to find Aubrey. Right now! She scans the room for her blonde friend and come to realize that she and the young lady were not the only ones with held by the square box. There were others, girls, but she focused her mind back to finding the blonde. Few minutes have come by she found her blonde bestfriend sitting and laying her head against the wall. She was unconscious. She knows Aubrey might be drugged too.

"Aubrey! Bree, you need to wake up" Chloe said in a firm tone while shaking her shoulders.

She hears a hum from her friend. She then sees garnet orbs staring at her aquamarine ones.

"Where are we, Chlo?" Aubrey asks as she examined her surroundings.

"I don't know Bree. All I know is the odds are against our tides and if we don't find a way to get out we things will get rougher from here. I know it's a little bit confusing. I am confused too, bewildered at the moment but we need to focus on the main goal. We need to get out of here! Bree are you with me?"

But before Aubrey could comprehend and give her answer they noticed loud footsteps. Chloe assumed they were from the outside. Minutes later, the footsteps faded and was replaced by a sound of metal coming in contact with another metal. She sits still beside a half-conscious Aubrey waiting for another sound but the next sound is one she did not quite anticipate. A door few meters from her swung open and the last thing see saw were silhouettes entering the room. She doesn't know if she is hallucinating at the moment or not. By now she is completely sure whatever drug her systems took in are kicking in and has full control her senses not to mention her judgements too.

* * *

The elevator ride took a few minutes and stopped at floor 47. She continued tailing Stacie and Luke as she continues to observe. Fancy event it is, judging from the amount of butlers and bodyguards standing in respective posts. The place was like a theater minus the lined chairs which were replaced with private tables to house the guests. The host and bidder's voices echo the gigantic room. As to what they are bidding, Beca can't quite determine it yet. She continues to tail them until they reach a secluded office located at the upper floors of the so called theater. The office is not too fancy and leans to a minimalistic approach. Just a plain table with a matching rotating chair at the center, shelf with lesser books, coffee table and couches.

A man in his late 40's is standing in front of what she assumed was a two-way glass giving the man the view to the event. The man has visible amount of gray hair contrasting his black ones. Few wrinkles are now visible resting around his forehead. Hair is cut at a medium length and waxed based in its unnatural shine. His beard in lesser amounts styled in circular form just covering ample amounts under his nose and mouth.

"Signore" the personal assistant greeted him in his most well-mannered tone.

"Ah! Lucas, you came. For a second I thought you will not be able to make it" the middle age man shifts his attention to 4 people standing the room and offered a hand to Luke.

"It has always been an honor to be invited by you, Mr. Salvatore" Luke gladly accepts the man's hand.

"Lucas, please skip the formalities, like I've once told you Rodrigo or Rod will do. By the way, who are these _belle fanciulle_?"

"That would be Stacie Conrad, sir" Stacie gives her hand and for Mr. Salvatore to place a quick kiss as a form of formal greeting.

"Forgive my rudeness but is shaking hands okay?" Beca interrupts.

Rodrigo chuckled while extending a hand to Beca. "You must be Rebecca? I've heard quite a lot about you young ladies."

"I hope those ones were good" Stacie added.

"Do not fret, all are good" Rod assures the young ladies. "And I believe I still have to meet another brunette?''

"Emily. She's in Geneva for business reasons" Lucas implied.

"Lucas, you must be a lucky young man. You have 3 beautiful sisters. Must be a wonderful family to have?"

"I am just lucky to have them, Rod"

"Now to the real business, I have called you here to not only say happy birthday, cause clearly we both know I can do it through phone. I would like you to have this" he offered an off-white folder which Luke gladly accepts. "Open it, boy" he ordered. Luke read its contents and astonishment is clearly written on his face.

"P-private plane?" Luke asked still not removing his grassy orbs from the folder.

"Please accept it kid. I know your love for commercial flights and I truly appreciate your humility despite of your current status but you need to accustomed that you and your family are not the same few years back.''

"I know sir and I appreciate but—"

"No buts, Lucas" Rod cuts him off before he could argue. "And that's not the only thing, my contacts in Florence informed me that all is set for next big thing. By next big thing, all is set for your satellite branch of Thatcher Enterprises. Is it the best gift yet?" the older man sheepishly asks. He then picks up a glass of champagne and offered it to the younger.

"Best day ever, Rod" Luke raises his glass to cheer upon the news and the small gathering of close friends and family.

The small gathering is blissful. Rodrigo is not what Beca expected. She always thought that the Italian airline owner was a stiff man whose actions are limited to black and whites. But the wall of stereotypes was shattered when actually Rodrigo was a goofball all along. He cracked jokes here and there. He even pities himself of not settling down but always makes fun out of it. Beca then lifts here self from the comfortable couch she is currently sitting and absently strides her way to the two-way glass. There is exactly something about the event that keeps the curiosity on uncontrollable levels. The event was now even livelier compared to its state when they arrived. But she can't still quite determine on what are they actually bidding. Blame her not so perfect vision for pumping up her curiosity in greater ranges.

"Intrigued by the event, young miss?''

"W-what? Huh?" Beca's soul jump from her body for a second when she noticed Rod's personal assistant/ butler now standing at her side looking at her intently. For a minute Beca thinks that the personal assistant is somehow related to a friend of hers back in the days who can bypass even a maximum-security prison. Because Beca's very keen in protecting her personal space and put walls as thick as a fiber glass keeping people out of her thoughts and feelings.

"Why don't you escort our guest to the event, Stanley" Rod ordered his personal assistant.

"Oh! Can I come too" Stacie attentively asked as she too is a little bit curious of the said event.

"Luke?" Beca asked.

"I'm good Becky. Why don't you and Stacie head down stairs and enjoy the event. Besides, things will only get boring from here for you and Stacie. Me and Rod will discuss things about the sat branch to flourish in the heart of Florence."

The two brunettes nodded in agreement and left the two men by themselves and followed Stanley to the event. As they approach the private tables Beca can't help to feel that the curiosity a while ago is replaced by tremendous amounts of excitement. Her excitements are at the brim and ready to spill its contents any minute. She can't help but notice that the event was majorly attended by men and she's not quite sure it she and Stacie were the only women around. They settle themselves at a private table located in the far-left courtesy to the fact that the event have started hours ago and they may still be lucky enough to participate the bidding for a few minutes before it ends. Once settled Stanley ordered round of drinks and food the keep them entertained. The two brunettes now have a better view of what was the event exactly. Typical auction but with a twist since they aren't bidding on historical elements but of people.

"Bachelorette Auction?" Stacie asks for confirmation.

"As of what I have understand, Miss Stacie, yes I think it is bachelorette auction. Forgive my lack of knowledge on the event. We actually arrived here a few minutes earlier than you and was also invited by a friend to be here. Which also turns out you are also invited by Mr. Salvatore here to kill two birds at one stone. I hope you can consider my explanation"

"No need to be so formal, Stan. I guess it is a bachelorette auction then. Not to mention I like the idea of meeting people. Who knows I might just hook up on someone new" Stacie reassures the butler that indeed there is no need to worry and no further explanations is required.

Beca chuckled at Stacie's idea. "Do I need to remind you that you always hook with someone NEW"

Stacie lightly laughs on Beca's recent comment. "Can't blame him" Stacie points a finger down to region between her thighs. "He's a Hunter"

The two brunettes enjoy few booze and food that were recently delivered by the waiter. Stacie on the other hand constantly forces Stanley to take a sip of the few drinks they have on the table.

"Leave him be, Legs, his on duty and besides if he gets drunk he might get fired" Beca warns Stacie to quit the act.

"Urgh. You both are party poopers." Stacie shrugs and continues to whine.

"Ladies and gents this will be last chance of bagging yourself a bachelorette. I tremendously suggest to prepare your best arsenal yet. Few moments from now I will be presenting the last batch of bachelorette available for bidding. Hoping those pockets of yours are still deep enough to afford them though. Without further undo, may the best bidder to the bagging" the event's host words earned roaring cheers from the guests including the two extremely curious brunettes.

* * *

"Aubrey" she whispers.

She feels light headed and can't even focus.

Darkness.

Underlit hallway.

Slow and steady pace.

Hand on her back that somehow supports her.

She must've have been walking.

Bright light from a steady source.

 _Am I going to heaven?_

Inch by inch the light becomes evident.

"Aubrey, are we safe?"

Chloe continues to pace herself, she focused all her remaining sanity to walking to a light so bright. The light somehow soothes her anxiety. But maybe all of this can't be true, maybe all are just in her mind. Imagination, hallucination or whatever this is called. Maybe this is just a way of tricking her mind, she may just be thinking of best case scenario to calm herself. _I honestly don't know._ She walks on to the blinding light raising her hand a few inches above her head to cover some rays. _I can't see anything. Except for this blinding light._ She sighed. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself down and tried to remember all her yoga lessons of true focus. She needs to focus even though it is truly evident that the chemicals in her systems are giving her a tough fight. She needs to just for one last time. She tilts her head to the right and collects every once of sanity left. She forcibly opens her eyes and tried to disregard the blinding rays. She concentrates. On those dark corners looking for a safe haven among this crumbling reality. And she did. She did find an oasis amongst those midnight blue eyes. And now, she surrenders from the everything rational. Surrenders herself on those midnight blues.

* * *

 _A/N: Shall I continue? If yes, then please leave some reviews and I would appreciate any suggestion of how would you like the story to unfold cause truthfully saying I still facing a vague plot here. If No, then I guess I should continue playing The Rise of Tomb Raider._

 _Thank you for reading. =)_


	2. Bad Genius

_A/N:_

 _1\. First and foremost I would like to thank the people who hit the favorite and follow buttons, the ones who left a heartwarming review, and for the 329 views_

 _SPECIAL THANKS TO:_ _ **3strawtiki, Alexiss21, Ary11, GoodGirlGG, KimYultaengoo, NotCreativeAtAll, Sara7Kate, here4bechloe, jeanette12, memeborja24, Jillian238, R1Y288, benjamindh, iamawesome1027**_

 _ **itsmeblahblahblah:**_ _your wish is my command and here it is_

 _ **LuckyoneChris:**_ _yep the story could actually go anywhere and hope you'll find this second chapter soothing your taste_

 _ **2.**_ _Sorry this took so long, I originally planned to publish it last Friday but I had some procrastinations (typed and delete then type back) plus unplanned errands to run. So I'm so sorry but hope it's worth the wait._

 _ **3\. DISCLAIMER**_ _: I do not own anything here except for the plot and mistakes. Song in this chap belongs to one of the greatest, David Pomeranz (Born For You)._

 _So without further delay…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: BAD GENIUS**

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She can't help but relax on the blossomy fragrance in the air. The cool icy breeze can still be felt through the whispers of the wind. It signals the thawing of supercooled ice droplets and the start spring. Spring is always her favorite season since it always represents a new start. A new beginning. A next chapter.

Aubrey slowly opens her eyes to let those brilliant garnet orbs peek through.

A simple wooden door made of oak greets her. She looks up and can't help notice the variety of fully blossomed hydrangeas ranging from intense shades of pink, blue, burgundy and purple hanging from the doors arch. They are then contrasted by white rose buds and a few touches of gypsophilas. She looks down and see her hands holding tight a plethora of mixed flowers consisting different light shades of peonies, white roses and baby-breathes. Butterflies starts to fill her stomach. The blonde had mixed feeling of excitement, joy and happiness. This is the day she will start a new chapter in her book. This is the day—

Before she could think of anything else. The doors in front of her slowly cracked open to give her the best view inside. It was one like those fairytales she loved to watch back when she was a child. From the decorations to the set-up. It is indeed an elegant wedding at the church her family usually goes. It is quite different now since compared to its usual style due to flowers stands placed beside the center aisle. The marble floor is now covered with white carpet with traces of petal droppings. The choir started singing and that signaled her to start walking.

 _Too many billion people running around the planet_ _  
_ _What is the chance in heaven that you'd find your way to me_ _  
_ _Tell me what is this sweet sensation_ _  
_ _It's a miracle that happened_ _  
_ _Though I search for an explanation_

While walking down the aisle Aubrey meets her father, Richard Posen, who is now smiling at her. The old man rarely smiles and this is one of the occasion which made The Richard Posen get out of his brooding shell. She encircles her hand to his forearm and allowed him to guide her through the aisle.

 _Only one thing it could be_ _  
_ _That I was born for you_ _  
_ _It was written in the stars_ _  
_ _Yes, I was born for you_ _  
_ _And the choice was never ours_ _  
_ _It's as if the powers of the universe_ _  
_ _Conspired to make you mine until the day I die_

 _I bless the day that I was born for you_

Half-way through the aisle and she clearly see her ever beautiful and dazzling mother, Adeline Posen, crying her heartfelt emotions out in the sidelines. Her baby girl is not much of a baby anymore, her little princess now turned to a beautiful swan ready to leave and face a committed life. Her bridesmaids whose gowns are colored in a cute blush not the mention her bubbly redhaired bestfriend who is her maid of honor, now sheading a few tears of joy.

 _Too many foolish people try to come between us_ _  
_ _None of them seem to matter when I look into your eyes_ _  
_ _Now I know why I belong here_ _  
_ _In your arms I found the answer_

She focuses her attention to the man she is about to marry who is now a couple of meters away. This man who gave her the some of the best memories she could ask for. Matt wasn't the sweetest and the most thoughtful guy she ever dated. Sure, Aubrey has dated a lot of men, perks of being a Posen, but only Matt passed through her father's filtering sieve. Only Matt was able to connect the ever-bewildering thoughts and behavior of the great Richard Posen. She loves Matt, he was always there when she needs him to be. He always understands her moody outbursts and ever-changing ideas. He was never troubled of Aubrey's love for perfection and quietly supports her in her endeavors. For Aubrey, Matt is an identical fit to her jigsaw puzzle. He may not be the perfect fit but to her it is enough.

 _Is it? Or did she just settle on the word "enough"._

She shoved her doubts at the back of her head. _He is enough._ She mentally curses her inner self for giving her second thoughts. Aubrey is too caught up with her thoughts she did not notice that Matt and her are now facing the altar ready to make their vows of everlasting union. She closes her eyes just to collect her previously scattered thoughts and to savor the last moments of being a maiden. Few moments from now she will be a married woman and devote herself to a man she is willing to spend her lifetime with.

Aubrey took depth breathes and slowly opens her eyes, ready to start a new chapter of her life. Next thing she sees after doing so is not the priest and the altar facing her but a blank ceiling. All the butterflies in her stomach gone, no music, no families and friends, no bouquet of peonies and no Matt. All was there to support her are feathery soft linens and sheets of a double bed and a painful headache. She brings both of her hands to her temples massaging them trying to remedy the agonizing pain. The blonde slowly lifts her sore body from the sheets covering her only to realize that the only thing she is wearing at the moment is a lacy underwear she wore the other day.

She mentally panics forgetting the current state of her tired body. She jumps out of bed immediately and hug the thin sheets just to cover her well exposed body contents. _This is definite not my room and neither Matt's._ Aubrey ponders on was the last events registered in her mind. She knows she went to a sisterhood party with Chloe last night and after that everything was black. _W-what? When? How? Where?._ She pulled the curtains behind the bed to see where exactly she is, only to be greeted by LA's skyline and the blazing heat of the sun. She frowns of the idea of waking on a stranger's penthouse or condo with her disheveled hair splattered on someone else's bed and wearing nothing but undies. _Did she just cheat on her long-time boyfriend!? Is she a fuckin' cheating whore?_ A strong force of disgust is now building in her stomach. She scanned the room and rushed to the bathroom. She literally puked her hearts out in the sink, disgusted of the fact that she did slept with someone other than her boyfriend. Aubrey lifts her head to see herself in the mirror. Few tears have reached her cheeks and a few more threating to fall any minute. She cries herself out not only because of the fact that she had cheated on her boyfriend but also the disappointment she carries in her shoulders. What face could she show to her parents if they were to know. For sure, they will be disappointed of her actions, and for a Posen mistake is not an option. People will judge her and surely Matt would do the same. All she needs now is someone who will never judge her, someone who is willing to listen her side and stand with her. She can't call Matt, he would definitely end their relationship. But other than Matt, there is just one person capable of understanding her.

 _Chloe._

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Chloe. Don't panic. At least you still have your dress on. You just need to find a way out of here, kay?" Chloe talks to herself in front of the mirror trying to convince herself that the current situation is not something to worry about. She taps the faucet open and sprinkles water to her face and gently slaps her face to fight off trails of slumber. The ginger had different scenarios playing her mind right after she regained consciousness; she knows everything that happened the other night is all connected to the current dilemma she's in. Waking up in someone's house in the middle of know where is something she did not see coming after spending a girl's night out. But her current state did not stop her of thinking of positive thoughts, at least she wasn't raped or anything worse.

Chloe scans the room for anything she can use as a weapon or any sort to defend herself if worse comes to worst. She grabs every bottle of shampoo, lotions, and moisturizers and liquid soap her hand could in case. _Better prepared than sorry._ She sneaks out of the room carefully closing the door and tiptoes her way through the long hallway. It took her a couple of detours and reroutes before arriving at her current place which is a wall a couple of meters away from what she assumed is the main door. The place is not how she imagined it, it is way too huge for a commoner's house and all she can she outside the windows are trees and nothing more. She peeks from the wall to check for any signs of hindrance of her final strides to a longing escape, to only see that her plans are going so far so well.

Chloe gathers every ounce of confidence and adrenaline her body could muster at the moment. Just a few strides away is her freedom from this nightmare. The redhead takes a few deep breathes before sprinting her way through the main door.

"Hey! You're awake." Chloe freezes in her tracks just a few steps of the freedom for a split second she taught is within her grasp. She loosened her grips on the bottles she is currently holding. The sounds of plastic containers falling from gravity echoes the throughout the house.

 _Great. Fuckin great, Chloe. Now everyone knows you're here._

The ginger mentally facepalms herself while remaining in her previous position. Not moving any inch of muscle, contemplating if she is to run towards the door or face her worst nightmare. Knowing that the person who abducted her in the middle of no mans place is just a couple of meters away from her. _Run towards the door or not? What if he has a gun? Am I going to die?_ Her thoughts have rushed to her brain each second trying to configure the best option she has.

"You must be Beca's friend. My sister went to work early, so I was left to take care of you. You must have had a rough night since you were unconscious when she brought you here." Chloe flinched still not moving.

"Care to have breakfast first before leaving?" the human behind her chuckled.

 _Just tag along, Chloe. Maybe they aren't bad as you think._ She turned around slowly meeting a woman's hazel eyes. The young woman gestured to Chloe for her sit to opposite side of the table she is current facing. Chloe immediately picked up the bottles scattered only to drop the ones she is currently holding. _Crap_. She hisses of the fact that now she looks like a total weirdo and some crazy shit stealing someone else's bathroom products. _Just one more bottle_. She was about to reach the final bottle but a wrinkled hand was faster to pick it up. Chloe looks up to meet the kind person who helped her. Green eyes, grey hair, wrinkles visible throughout.

"Just give the bottles to Enzo, he will take care of it" Chloe did as what she is told and mouthed a "thank you" to the man that disappeared through the stairs. She walks to the dining table she was asked earlier to be and shyly sits down in front of the brunette who is wearing black fit sweater and gray trousers. The table is filled with breakfast indulgence ranging from the blueberry French toast, Mexican frittata, freshly brewed Arabian coffee, ham and cheese roll ups.

The brunette puts her tab in idle to face the ginger who's face still as red as her hair. "I didn't presume you love taking souvenirs'' she elicits a gentle laugh trying to break the ice but fails when sees the redhead covers her face with her own hands.

"Don't be shy, it's okay" the brunette furrows her brows.

"Chloe. It's Chloe" she extends her hands to the brunette trying to make a natural smile.

"Emily." she takes the gingers hanging hand and shakes it. "I believe this is the first time meeting each other. I'm not surprised, Beca has the least friends and meeting them is like once in a blue moon. I'm actually glad I have the chance to meet one."

The breakfast went well for Chloe, they had casual talks about random stuffs and how she met Beca. It wasn't hard for her to make up stories since Emily has been supplying her all the details she needs for a good cover and all she needed is a nod to confirm Emily's conclusion. Emily is a talker and it helps since she is in no position to talk for now because as much as she wanted to, her mind still drifts to the events that transpired the other night. Everything is still vague, a blank canvas she can't fill in. All she needs is rest and maybe, just maybe her memories of last night will come to place one by one.

"Going home, Chloe? Why don't I give you a lift to your place?"

"No. Don't bother, Ems. You've taken care of me and that's more than enough." she smiles at the brunette and slowly walks to the main door.

"I like that you didn't want to abuse my kindness but hailing a cab in this place is like trying to win a lottery. Cabs don't much travel here''

As much as she wants to protest, Emily must be somehow right since this place is like in the middle of fucking nowhere, maybe it's not so bad to accept the younger's offer. She walked out the door and waited the at the steps. She looks back to see that the house behind her is a mansion. No, mansion is an understatement, maybe a modern day villa is right word. It is a six-story house with an all glass design and has its own little car show in the first floor. It only serves as a standpoint why she has had a difficult way on escaping and the house as she deduced is actually at the middle of woodlands, which now heightened her curiosity on what kind of people actually lives here.

A few moments later a grey Aston Martin DB11 made a stop a few steps away from her and the driver lowered its window and signaled her to take her spot in the passenger's seat. First minutes of the car ride is silent with Chloe enjoying the view outside, the house is actually in the middle of nowhere since she had not seen a single neighboring house, just patches of trees and a lonely road.

"If you don't mind, may I ask where exactly are we?" she tilts her head and arched her brows while eyes directed to the brunette driving the car.

"Palet Hills, Nightshade. House middle of nowhere, curiosity really kills the cat'' the driver smirked looking to Chloe's aquamarine orbs then back to the road.

"No, I.. I didn't mean to. So.. is it not lonely when.. you know you're sister works and be left alone,.. since you're in the middle of nowhere."

"Not really, I have two other siblings other than Beca. We're really are not blood related and total strangers 8 years ago but my brother totally changed everything when he adopted us. Luke works in an oil producing company, Stacie on the other hand is a mad scientist, Beca is..Beca doing things about music and I work with my brother. And Lorenzo is there too and he is family. He is my brother's butler and since we're family now, I guess that makes him me and my sisters' butler too. They do come home often and we totes agreed to have family dinner almost everyday but yesterday is actually an exemption. Our place is not far from the metro it somehow just looks like it since it is located in a secluded area between hills and the vast canopy of trees. The place is like a get-away from the busy and rowdy environment of metropolis. How do I say it..umm.. it's our NARNIA!" the redhead giggles on how Emily animatedly narrates every information.

Emily indeed was not really joking about the fact that the place is actually not from away from the heart of the city. Twenty minutes or so they're driving on the long endless highways of Los Angeles. Chloe gave the brunette directions to her house and soon drop her off after bidding each other goodbyes. The redhead walks up to her through the gates and can't help smile to the idea of a new-found friend amidst of a freaking hell of a night. She just hopes Aubrey—

Yes, Aubrey, her childhood bestfriend, is doing great or even better than great compared to her.

* * *

"So, what's the real recipe on the booming success of Chemixed Pharmaceutical Company? And how to be you, Engineer Stacie Conrad, founder of a fortune 500 company?" Stacie chuckles on the journalist's not so objective questions.

"Well, there is no exact recipe on how to be a Stacie Conrad cause you can be just you and be better than me in any aspect. You know you need love what you do and everything will just follow through. Success of Chemixed Pharma should not only fall on my behalf. Yes, I started with an ambitious idealism… making medicine out of the earth's raw materials specifically organic matter back in my dorm five years ago. To make difference not only in the field of pharmacology but of biotechnology and nanomedicine too. But that success will never be possible without my co-founders Dr. Kimmy Jin, Katherine Stradmire and most specially my previous dormmate who is now vice-president of Chemixed, Alexandra Dahlstrom. And let us not forget the workers who have trusted me and helped get to pedestal I am standing"

"Have you been pressured on the fact that the Thatcher name has always been connected to you in any manner?"

"The Thatcher name has been a big part of who I am and I am forever grateful for it even though I choose not to use it and stick to the Conrad family name. Pressure?" Stacie shakes her head. "It's funny when people try to picture as out as a stiff family who only knows black and white policy. Truthfully saying, we don't put pressure on each other, we are free to do whatever we want. I go home every day, enter the house as Stacie Conrad and nothing more. At home, we drop all the titles and just be ourselves. There's no room for putting shackles on each other instead we support each other in any way we can."

"Lastly, what's next for Chemixed Pharma and what are your thoughts on aspiring teenagers who looks up to you and your success?"

"The company has been branching throughout the globe within the last 4 years and the newest to the addition is the plant located in Gwangju, South Korea. It is still under construction and we hope it caters success just like its predecessors. And for kiddos out there who loves to read this awesome magazine, first I want to say hi. Don't aspire be like me be better than me. Don't be afraid to dream coz its free and don't be afraid to take opportunities. Take the leap of faith and don't be afraid of what awaits in the other side. In the end of the day, it's either you win or you'll learn. I don't believe on losing"

"Well, Ms. Conrad, thank you for allocating time for the interview. It's an honor and a privilege to meet and talk to you" the journalist stands up from the couch while putting away her paraphernalia and offered a hand to the brunette. Stacie gladly takes it and shakes her hand.

"Pleasure is mine and Stacie will do. And I hope I get a copy too"

"Will definitely send one once it's published"

"I'll be expecting it" Stacie smiles at journalist who is now walking out of her office.

Glitz and glamour, Stacie couldn't care less. When you can almost buy anything in this world, you somehow lose the passion for tangible things. You, end searching things are meant to be felt even though it is not something you can touch nor see. The brunette had struggled for acceptance and never felt the feeling of belonging. The rough childhood did not help either, after her mother passed away of a disease, she was left to bounce from place to place. Like a stray dog looking for kind hearted people to feed her. Her relatives never saw her as kin instead made her feel as if she was a deadweight hanging by a string. And when worse comes to worst, you just get a knife and cut it loose. And so they did, so she ended up in an orphanage. But everything changed when she met a broody, snobbish midget, who showed her that there was more than just the deadweight everyone wants to get rid of. That it didn't fucking matter what everyone else say about you who are because you can choose your own reality. When you choose to let them define you or you can define what you are and who you will become. So, when a skinny accent man asked her to leave the wretched county to change her life once and for all, without any doubt she said yes. Things lead to another and here she is now, bent, scarred, broken.

But in a good way.

* * *

 _Mirage._

 _Red Room._

 _Midnight blue eyes._

 _Palet Hills._

Sun's about to be brought back by the horizon and even with ample amounts of sleep all she had is a dry blank wall. Sure, she knows this mysterious Beca, sister of the hyperactive brunette who took care of her, brought her to their villa or estate in the middle of a jungle. But, yep the big BUT, how she came to be there at the moment didn't come clean. She is aware that she lost track of time which hold a major role on how and why did she end up in that house in the first place. Mirage has been their party getaway when they want to let loose on choking responsibilities. It is there they get their drinks and clinks, have fun and go YOLO. Aubrey, her and their friends have been patrons of that place and never did it happen that they end so banged up they can't even remember. Well not at least so. Perks of being a patron is that you actually end up knowing almost everyone who go and leave and she is one thousand and one percent sure this Beca was never there. The redhead can't quite sit still because part of her perks is she could easily tell whose new and old goers since the bar is exclusively of membership entrance. And what was more odd is that she only had few cocktails in her system that getting totaled that easily is not the option. So, how did she end from Mirage to Palet Hills, the redhead honestly doesn't know.

"-Beale. Chloe!" the redhead looks up to the blonde woman standing in front of her with a worried look plastered all over her face.

"I'm sorry… Jess.. I'm just not really in my hundred percent right now" she sighs while looking back to the clipboard she is autopilotly holding for a couple of hours, trying to check if she still had patients that needs her rounds.

Chloe felt a hand trying to soothe her back. "Like I told you, Chlo. You can go home and leave the rest of us. Ashley can always fill your spot if you're really not feeling well" Jessica reassures.

"No, I don't want to be unfair, Jess. And dead shift hours just ended an hour ago, we can now relax. By the way I still need to order a couple of blood tests on ICU4'' she says as she flash an innocent smile back to her co-department head which is followed by Jessica eliciting a small laugh.

"Not to beat you to it, Chlo. But we actually did that a couple of minutes ago"

And the only thing the dumbfounded ginger can say is "Oh" and stipples a laugh after being caught red-handed of being physically grounded but mentally uplifted. She could not muster the amount of autopilot she needed to survive a day full of surgeries and rounds. She did want to focus since being head department of pediatric surgery is a not simple job and needed full attention coz life is at stake if you didn't. But you can't blame her for her abuse on the autopilot button, she's been through a lot of hell of wanting to remember something she can't seem to remember.

"Chlo, if there's anything I could help please tell me" her blonde friend shows a worried look while giving the ginger a round of caffeine. The 26-year old department head of cardiology has been friends with the ginger since pre-med. Jessica have known Chloe as a bubbly, carefree redhead and that fact never fails to amaze her. You know, where do you exactly hide a tank of positive vibes in your own body. Chloe is the epitome of happiness and so, when something is troubling her she can't quite well hide it.

"Jess.." Chloe starts slightly squeezing the paper cup. "Yesterday night, where was the last time you saw me in the bar?" the blonde furrows her brows.

"As well as my sane mind could remember… um when was that.. Yeah!.. We were in the VIP lounge. By what I meant of we is you, me, Aubrey, Flo, Ashley and CR. CR is pretty drunk while Flo is dancing her country's national dance. Me and Ashley had a couple of cocktails while you and Aubrey excused yourselves and went to the drinks counter to hit on harder drinks. That was the last time I saw you and Aubrey and you didn't come back so we assumed you went home with Aubrey" Jessica answers Chloe's peculiar question.

"The thing is… I didn't come home last night" the blonde widens her eyes after she heard what her long time-friend confessed. And the only reply she is able to come up is a whisper of "What?"

"And that is not the most bizarre thing that happened, I woke up in a bed of a house in a middle of fucking nowhere. At least I wasn't raped or anything… turns out I was carried unconsciously to the house and luckily they were good people. Or at least I think so… And it's totally odd that I didn't drink too much last night that I ended up so totaled to even remember a single thing. The last thing I remember is ordering a rosé and everything was pitch black. I don't remember a thing or any event that transpired before waking up on that house in Palet Hills. But there were two things that keeps coming back on my mind and I don't even know what do they mean."

"What are they?"

"A red room… it's under lit and blue eyes… Blue eyes of darker hues… not like your eyes nor mine. Something… I have never seen before." The room went silent while Jessica's biting her lower lip contemplating on what to say to her long-time friend. Sure, she wants to console her to take off a little bit of the burden her ginger friend is experiencing. But she doesn't know what to say at the moment, Jessica is astound of the fact how can a fun weekly girls' night out turned into a freakin' alien abduction kind of shit. She turned her gaze on the translucent window when a silhouette came to get her attention. Next thing she noticed were strong impacts of solid material coming in contact with the translucent glass. She gets up and opens the electronic door lock only to see her Latina friend, who is gasping for air as if she was running a marathon. Labored breathing plus a visible amount of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"It's Aubrey!"

* * *

Never in her wildest dreams did Stacie imagined she would establish a multi-billion-company nor see herself into running it. Back in her junior year of college, majoring in chemical engineering at Stanford University, she envisioned herself to make her own difference in the world. She had spent most of her college days camping out in its vast arcade of piled dusty books that never seemed to interest kids of her age. She started college at the age of 16 and waltz her way in Stanford through a full scholarship. Her theories started as a laughing stock amongst professors and classmates who see her as an ambitious nobody who can't seem to put her knowledge to use in things that have been established or proven by others. But she didn't stop there, the brunette continued to dream of one day she would make them into a reality. Her enthusiasm despite of the odds caught the attention of her current dorm mate, Alexandra Dahlstrom and her dork bestfriend, Katherine Stradmire. Both girls were taking chemical engineering just like her but a year advanced. Little did she know that her frequent trips to the archives will earn her the last pillar to an astounding success, Kimmy Jin, who at that time majored both in biology and chemistry. The road to success was never easy, they had faced rejections they can't even lost track of the count. But as Thomas Edison would say that as within a thousand of failures lies a million ways to make it happen. So it did happen in the most unexpected way, the theories they used to imagine took them to heights they never thought they would achieve in a single lifetime.

Stacie really never cared if Chemixed Pharma is a small company that only earns a couple of hundreds, she simply stayed for the love of the game. All she wanted was to make her mark to the world and little did she know everything just followed through. She loves her passion, coz she doesn't really call it a job, and everything attached to it. Her earnings just like Beca's were handled by Emily, since she is an accountant and leaves her the volition on where to invest it. She keeps the company at its best performance and fairly compensates the company's workers. The company even has perks of giving workers free meals of different varieties since she wants them to be physically and mentally able for work. It's somehow her simple way of thanking those people who put her to all the glory she and her co-founders are currently having.

Here she is, reviewing again all the documents needed for another expansion of her handiwork. Her office now well lit since the horizon at her back is trying its best to engulf the remnants of the sun's rays. Little lights now flicker the sky while a new sphere creates its light substituting the sun. A pen on her dominant hand and a piece of guilty pleasure in her left. Popping bubble wraps has been her favorite to do's either as a pass time or when she wants to concentrate on something. Popping those bubble heads are like heaven to hear ears but the next thing that popped up is her door and they are hell to hear ears. She didn't even care to look up to the intruder since there was only one person capable of doing it and her predictions are as always true since the stilettos tapping the tiles is followed by few timid steps coming from flat leather loafers. From her peripheral view the owner of the flat shoes settled and made herself comfortable by sitting on the couch located to her right while the other stopped a few inches in front of her.

The next sound that echoed her office is a thud coming from the thick newspaper coming in contact with the table she currently is occupying. She lifts her head to her proprietor only to see the brunettes blue eyes under frowned brows. Her looks could kill that any wrong move and she could be six feet under. Stacie looks to the other intruder trying to find shelter at the eye of a ravaging storm. But the blonde only gave her a glare that meant that any minute she is about to experience the wrath of mother nature. She broke contact with blonde's blue eyes and shifted her verdant ones to the brunette's ice cold ones.

"What?" Stacie trying her best shot of a possible route to escape an impending storm. She flashes her most innocent and convincing smile of the century trying her best to collect all the shit she have at the moment.

"Don't what me Stace! Do you have any idea of what you just did?" Stacie shakes her head nervously.

"Did I say anything wrong to journalist that did not suit your taste? Cause sure I followed every instruction you gave me and tried to be objective as possible" she tries to reason her way out but it was as if that didn't change the brunette's mood.

"No! It has nothing to do with your interview this morning. It's about that news paper article" Stacie give her a questioned look. "Just… read the damn paper!" she orders.

Stacie picks up the daily newspaper the Hamptons Media Press produces and silently reads the cover page.

 _ **Daily Hamptons: Power Couple on The Rocks**_

She continues to flip the pages that were folded.

 _ **Power Couple on The Rocks:**_ _As heiress of Posen Justice and Law Firm, Aubrey Posen, was seen to leave Treck Tower's fancy club hand in hand with no other than the oil business tycoon's sister and genius innovator herself, Stacie Conrad._

She transfers her attention to the photos that were attached to the said article and she sees herself being kissed in the cheek by the blonde beauty. Other photos were showing them holding hands and leaving the said fancy club together with her Porsche.

"Really Stace!? Of all you could get your hands on. Of all.. really… Aubrey fucking Posen?" Stacie sighed in defeat. There is no way out and hell has broke loose.

"Oh yes we did." she admits her defeat. "But, Alex can you please calm down for a moment. To assure you nothing happened between us cause she's too drunk that I have to carry her from the condominium's garage up to my penthouse. And I didn't see a good reason for you to be angry since I did not drag the company's name to it. And if there was to be blamed that would be I alone." the room went silent.

"I don't care Stacie! You don't know what the Posens' can do to you. She's the daughter of a respected Senator and a well known lawyer for fucks-sake!" Alex yells trying to put some sense to Stacie's head.

"I know you care for me and I appreciate it, totally appreciate it. But I just don't see why are so worked up on the matter." Ceasefire was observed in both parties. Alex choked for words to say, she felt guilty that Stacie had hit her right and made a point. This was not the only time Stacie's name was on the cover page of a tabloid. Controversy always comes hand in hand with nobility, she had experienced them first hand. And they always learn to disregard those perturbation, but it is just—

"They have had a long and rich history" the blonde sitting in the couch straightens her posture and leans forward. She readjusts her glasses and tilts her head " By means of history, I meant… Bad Blood"

"The hell, Kit! I thought we were on the same side? Another rambling coming from that mouth of yours… and I swear to God—"

"Woah. Alex chill!" Stacie raises both of her hands in defeat. Next thing she did is to direct her eyes to Katherine's blue orbs and tries to make eye signal saying ("Save yourself! Don't bother saving me"). "Alex, it's all my fault don't include KitKat. Kat is obviously on your side, hell she's your bestfriend. She was just… trying to explain things." Stacie bites her lower lip. "And I'm so sorry I have gone out with your… Arch nemesis? Frenemy? Mortal enemy? The sith to your jedi? Whatever you call her, cause truly I didn't want to make a fuss this time and for the record I did not actually know her nor her name just moments ago."

Katherine finds innocence in the brunette's jade orbs. She sighs in to defeat and she felt more guilty of making the problem escalate quickly without hearing the brunette's side of the story.

"I'm sorry, Stace. I should have listened your side first before unleashing an unrelenting storm at your office. It was unethical of me and unprofes—

Stacie cuts the brunette's rambling apologies. "No, thank you. And I mean it. Thank you guys for having my back always." She flashes a soft smile to a calmer Alex and the dragged sidekick.

After clearing up the tension and bidding each other goodbyes, the brunette struts her way out of Stacie's office followed by her laid back bestfriend who grabs the door attempting to close their portal of entry. As the door's gap gets lesser by the second she hears the blonde mutters under her breath

"Careful on what you get your hands on, Stace"

She lifts her gaze on the recently closed door and chuckled.

"So… Aubrey Posen was your name."

* * *

A/N:

Well… shit! Yeah I know you guys want to kill me now… Again I'm sorry this chapter took longer than my intended deadline. I'll try my best to update ASAP but I want to maintain the story's quality. Thank you again for reading so till next time…

Critiques and reviews are well appreciated. =)


	3. Near Miss

A/N:

1\. I would like to thank the people who visited and viewed the fic. The view count doubled since the last one. So, thank you a ton. Thank you for the people who followed the story. So, in short thank you.

2\. Advance Merry Christmas, pepz. So, I was wondering what kind of Christmas are you guys going to have, cause back here in my country we have a sunny, humid Christmas, I guess. I would love to celebrate a winter Christmas but no can't do since I'm in a tropical country. Btw, who is watching PP3 in Dec. 22? Our theaters back here will release PP3 next year, so yah! =( There's been a lot of queerbaiting lately. "Queerbaiting Level: Universal Pictures". But I would love to see BECHLOE be an endgame.

3\. _**3\. DISCLAIMER**_ _: I do not own anything here except for the plot and mistakes. Song in this chap is Over and Over Again by Nathan Skyes._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: NEAR MISS**

After hearing from Flo's narration on how her bestfriend, Aubrey, the epitome of perfection and punctuality, missed her whole day session and duties at her dad's firm, Chloe knew something was wrong. She knew the blonde for ages, she was typically the sister she never had, and for her to miss work is a taboo for the blonde. The ginger has come to know Aubrey since they were graders, attended highschool together in LA and move to Boston to pursue their studies. Aubrey studied in law school while she aced med school and decided to come back to LA to pursue their careers. Chloe is an essential part of Aubrey as she is to her. She knows the blonde's dark and deepest secrets, knows how the blonde's family status and public image had pressured Aubrey since then.

The redhead recalls the first time they meet, back when she was in 3rd grade and recently moved to LA due to her parents' business expansion. She dreaded the sudden changes in her life, she missed her friends, her schoolmates, her school, basically everything about Atlanta. Can you blame her? No. And there she was standing, swaying her body lightly as she shyly introduces herself to the class. Everything went well, her bubbly sunshine personally stands her out from the rest and making friends is as easy as picking pebbles. But amongst the stones was a diamond, a hard one, hard to cut through since it was tough but backing down when challenged isn't the in the ginger's gene. That diamond is a blonde girl same as her age, she always seats in front and reads books in free time rather than doing random things girls at her age would do. She shots her bubbly ray gun full of overwhelming friendliness at the blonde and slowly the tough diamond let her in.

Chloe was always stubborn when it comes to Aubrey. Aubrey has been always stiff and rigid in her ways, she can attest to that. After Chloe single-handedly built their friendship bridge, she come to knew that the blonde acts that way because of her fear of disappointing her parents. Aubrey had few friends because she didn't have time to make one, her hourglass has been always devoted in perfecting herself as a daughter, a student and as a Posen. Posen's has come down in the history as great lawyers and as a Posen, Aubrey knew her fate was sealed on becoming one. The redhead could only count the times when the blonde would make choices that entails to her own desires, almost all of the blonde's actions were calculated according to this and that.

Chloe knew Aubrey has always been a caged canary, entitled do deliver or suffer. Her actions were monitored by her old man and failure is not written in her dad's dictionary. So, Chloe had to find a way, she may not have the capabilities of freeing the caged bird but she promised to be always there, even if the world turned against Aubrey, she should and would be there for her.

According to Flo, she phoned the Bella a hundred times and every time each call would catch their way through her voicemail. No one have seen her either, she didn't come home nor come to work. And before the Latina could finish, Chloe rushed to the hospital's parking lot, grabbed her keys only to be stolen by Jessica who offered to drive instead. Jessica knows Chloe is in no position to drive in the condition she showed the whole day, the redhead's mind drifts too much.

"Where do you think Aubrey could be? She wasn't kidnapped right because back in my cou—"

"Calm your tits, Flo! You aren't helping'' Chloe cuts her off out of impulse.

"Well, sorry. It's just… just out of usual, this is her first time to skip work. And you know her better, that woman will never ditch work even if she's sick, and today is not a good way of ditching one, she had board meetings and not to mention pilling up responsibilities back at the firm. I know I am being insensitive but her presence in the firm is too essential that a day without her the firm could go down the drain. But need not to worry, utmost priority is finding her"

There is only one place her bestfriend would go when she wants to escape from her choking responsibilities. She can't blame the blonde skipping all those appointments that needed her, Aubrey after all is only a human. She gets tired, frustrated and she knows Aubrey needs a timeout from all the strong and independent façade she has been keeping all these years. It was the same reason why she would always propose a girl's night out almost always in a weekly basis. Besides than having fun, she wanted for Aubrey to loosen her stiff attitude to let her understand and feel that living outside those fences is something one should experience once in a while. As being the heiress of a well-established law firm, Chloe knew Aubrey have not only doubled but quadrupled her efforts to prove her father that indeed she is ready to inherit what she was born to do and have. Their circle of friends too knew Aubrey's struggle for her father's acknowledgement and Chloe has been grateful for the Bellas for understanding everything.

They arrived in Aubrey's secret haven, an apartment only Chloe knew that the blonde possessed. Their past few knocks on the hatch serve to be futile because no one was answering. They were about to leave when Chloe heard a low whimper. She can't be wrong it come from the loft they thought that is uninhabited at the moment. She traces back to her steps and knocks on the piece of wood harder than ever like a wrecking ball trying to demolish.

No answer.

"Aubrey open this door, right now! Or I'll destroy this chunk of wood and don't expect me to replace it,'' Chloe said with a growl, stating that she needs entry and doesn't care about invading privacy. She's Chloe Beale for fucks-sake, she doesn't know personal space nor privacy at any matter.

Few minutes, they waited until the rectangular wood tilted and gave their most awaited entry to the blonde's loft. The Aubrey that greeted Chloe have red puff eyes, hair tied into a messy bun and wears her Harvard hoodie with a pair of sweatpants sitting on the couch while wiping her tears. Chloe felt her heart clench as Aubrey tries to swallow a sob, she hated to see Aubrey so vulnerable. She knew Aubrey as a tough woman who live by the rules and principles but the woman she come to know is now in front of her so fragile, so delicate. She approached the blonde and kneels down in front of her.

"Bree, what's wrong? Is it your dad again? Matt? Please tell me," Chloe says as she pulled the lawyer into a hug.

"It's over Chlo. Everything… My relationship with Matt and my chance in proving myself to dad. Everything I have worked for now crumbling down in front of me. What did I do Chlo? Why did deserve this?'' Chloe tightened her arms around the fragile being.

"Shh… Bree, no matter what I will be here for you. We will be here." Chloe assures. "What happened Bree? Last night you were so happy about… everything and within just couple of hours… everything is gone?" she let go of the blonde so that she can better see her bestfriend's face.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" she gave a puzzled look.

"The Hamptons released an article about Aubrey "going out" with some genius named Stacie Conrad" Flo blurted out while air quoting the "going out" statement. "It's been all over the tabloids Chloe, hard to miss it I say" she adds.

Cerulean eyes direct to the garnet ones. "So, did you?"

"No! Or at least I didn't think so. I don't know how it happened, Chlo. I don't even remember her nor doing those indecent acts with her. I can't recall of going to that fancy club at Treck Tower, you know me and you know the public eyes has been trying their best to pry my privacy. I not dumb enough to display myself in a papz-infested area. I just… I don't remember anything about last night Chlo! All I remember…"

"Is Mirage then the morning after" she finishes her statement. The lawyer's mouth fell open on how Chloe knew. The redhead stands up and takes a seat next to hear, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Guess I'm not the only one". Chloe narrated her own dilemma to Aubrey and Flo, while Jessica fills in the details on the last time they saw them. Aubrey on the other hand explain her side of the story and how did she believe on breaking fidelity to her relationship.

"Guys, we need to do something," Flo says, directing a frown to Chloe whose mind drifts to another dimension again. The ginger's been staring a blank wall for the past ten minutes and silence between them is not helping the situation either. "Flo, is right Bree. There must be away to clean your slate. To help you remember everything that happened last night. Hate to say but this genius is your best shot for tracking what seems to be lost." Jessica adds to the latina's previous proposition.

Chloe grips on Aubrey's hand and directs to her garnet orbs with determination. "We need to find her!"

"We need Stacie Conrad."

* * *

Beca finds herself lying on the matted floor and the stinging sensation coming from her jaw. A tall brunette standing a meter from her current state still keeping her defensive stance. She holds her jaw with a gloved hand and practices opening and closing her injured muscle. She slowly stands up using her right hand as support.

"We should stop Becs. You're fully not in condition to fight me" Stacie drops her guard down and starts peeling her gloves. The shorter brunette shrugs on her statement. "Come on,Stace. One last round, that punch didn't even hurt me" the shorter brunette lies trying to taunt the other to fight another round.

"No Becs, I resign. Maybe tomorrow you'll get your comeback," Beca whines and starts to remove her gloves. "Lie to me, all you want but I know you're not in the condition to fight me. We can spar all you want and I guarantee you winning will be still on my assets." Stacie grabs a dry towel sitting on a chair and daps it on her skin removing the trickling sweat. She also takes a hold on two bottles of energy drink and paces to the other brunette giving the other bottle to her. "You seemed not focused on the fight," Beca shots her a glare. "Cause if you did, which you did not, you would have blocked that punch" she continues with a full-blown grin plastered on her face.

Beca forcefully grabs the energy drink from Stacie's hand and gulps it down. "So, what's bothering you?" the taller brunette arched a brow trying to pry on the matter.

"Nothing!" Beca snaps earning a hum from her sister. "Okay" she resigns. "My daily visitor took a break."

"Your nightmares skipped a day. Well that doesn't sound bad to me. I mean… maybe your brain just broke its replay button or something and at least you took a one-time vacation from them" Stacie scoffs.

Beca takes a sit on the bench facing the window. "My dreams didn't take its usual route but instead they took me to the blue seas. I was free floating the vast ocean while I look at the baby blue skies. And for the first time for almost 2 decades, I felt calm opposite to the ones that wake me up in the middle of the night and scared me to even go back to sleep." she says as she brings her free hand to brush her hair.

"Are you still seeing Dr. Garret for your sessions?" Stacie settles beside Beca. The shorter brunette nods. "Yes, she says a monthly session is still needed so she can monitor on my condition. She also said that there was no need for me to take doses of Fluoxetine since the panic attacks have never resurfaced and the last one happened 4 years and a half ago. The kickboxing helps with the anger management and she hopes these nightmares would eventually subside on its own."

"Maybe that's a sign Becs. That your nightmares are about to die down and leave the better of you" Stacie smiles but Beca only tightened her grip in her own hair. "I don't know Stacie. I hope so… I mean… it has been almost 2 decades and they still hunt me"

"If your gonna blame yourself again for what happened that night, then we should better stop talking about this. How many times do I have to smack your ass to remind you, what happened 19 years ago was out of your control. Maybe we should head back to the house, breakfast is served around thirty minutes from now still gives us ample of time to take shower." The two brunettes walk back to the house and up through the stairs.

"Hey, B. Thanks for sharing and if you need someone to listen, just one call and I'll be there. Correction that would mean I, Ems, Luke and Enzo will be there for you. We are family after all and we're Ninja Turtles. There's no way a nightmare can beat the crap out of my badass DJ sister. Keep the monstrosities in you Rebecca Cale Mitchell!" Beca laughs at Stacie rambling, while the taller girl gives a light jab on the DJ's shoulder. "Thank you, S. And sorry for worrying" the taller brunette disappears later to the upper floors and she continues to walk her way through the third floor of the house.

The 4th floor is a shared floor of her and the youngest member of the family. As soon as she walks to her master suite she strips her workout clothes and proceeds to the shower enclosure. Twists the knob and soon after feels the hot water droplets come in contact with slender back. She keeps her head down and balls her fist until her knuckles turn white. Beca leans her forehead on the cold wall and closes her eyes.

* * *

 _Thunders roar up above like an angry lion ready to devour, the ravaging winds alerts her that a storm is about to unleash its fury in a small county she belongs. Despite the cold weather there was the warmth that holds her within. Strong slender arms of a middle-aged woman carry her toddler to tuck her back to bed. The house was dark due to power anomaly caused by the impending storm but that never stopped the light she sees coming from the woman._

 _She hears her lulling a song and drifts to sandman's fantasy world. Yes, the blanket keeps her warm but the older woman's body kept her secured and protected. They are happy even if it means only the two of them living in a small loaned house, the older woman keeps on paying monthly. Her pancakes were nothing of ordinary but her passion on making one stands it from the rest. They were happy until—_

 _Loud strong knocks stir her from her sleep. They never had visitors especially in the middle of the night and the impending storm. She scoots out from her bed and lands her soft fluffy toes on the carpet. She clearly hears the ruckus and the chaos happening behind her room's wooden door. Ceramics heading the ground, breaking them one by one. Wood's fibers cracking and whimpers coming from a woman._

 _As she opens the hindrance, she sees her beloved woman against the wall with her hands gripping the man's arm who seems to her is crushing the older woman's windpipe. While his other hand is gripping on a sharp silverware._

" _Baby, run!" the older woman shouts trying get out a sound from her crushing windpipe._

 _And so, she did. Locked herself on her room, back pressed on the wooden hindrance. Tears covering her pale cheeks as she crouches and cover hear ears. Minutes passed by and the dark dry tiles beneath her felt wet. Liquid substance starts to break through the small gap between the door and the floor. The substance felt warm and sticky with its rustic stench. The knob above her wriggles on the force applied on the opposite side as she braces her the tiny legs between her arms._

 _Sirens came echoing the neighborhood and the next thing she hears were gunpowder igniting through the air and a loud thud behind the wooden hindrance. Her hero with badge and flashlight carried her shaking body outside the house. Heavy rain was pouring down and the last thing she sees is her beloved woman lying in front of her door, with eyes open drowning in the rustic liquid while another body lies not far from her with a hole in his forehead._

* * *

Beca sprints to her closet knowing that she spent more time in the shower than she actually should and grabs a blue plaid shirt and a beige sweater to protect her from the cold weather added a touch of hipster jeans and white stan smiths. She finishes her get up with light makeup and let's not forget the heavy eyeliner. Grabs her backpack and hurries down to the dining hall.

Everyone is set on their specific chairs except for one. "Where's Luke?" Beca asks her younger sister while she takes an empty seat beside Stacie.

"Did somebody call my name?" a blonde man walks past them and heads to his seat at the table.

"Odd for you to be waking up late." Stacie starts on digging on the stack of pancakes piled in her plate.

"Well can't miss placing your featured article from Fortune up in the walls of our gallery" Luke responds in defense.

"You don't have to do that!" Stacie reminds his older brother not making a big deal on tabloids that has her as a feature.

"I see nothing wrong for a brother to be so proud for the success of his sisters" he directs his million-dollar smile to the leggy brunette.

After the morning meal, the fivw of them separated ways, Enzo left behind to take care of the house, Emily and Luke to Thatcher Oil Enterprises, Stacie to Chemixed Pharma HQ and Beca to Bass Continental Studios.

Unlike Stacie and Emily, Beca never went to college, she decided that college life would only come as a liability to her. She wasn't as smart-ass as Stacie and Emily who can pick and grab A's as much as they want. The only reason she was able to skip grades in high school is because of Stacie's persistence teaching her hacks on how to ace each subject. But college is different, she didn't want to become a mad scientist like her sister, she wanted to create music. After Luke's suggestion of adopting them and to leave Maine for LA, she knows her dreams were within grasp. But success is not something built after one night of sleep. Stacie had her full scholarship in Stanford and chose to live in the dorms to cut expenses. While the thirteen-year old Emily and her sixteen-year old self rented a small place for themselves. Emily got a scholarship in a nearby high school and so expenses then were cut short. Beca had to work one double jobs to support her sisters and her needs, she worked at a downtown dinner at the dawn break till afternoon. At dusk till early evening she works in a department store stocking up goods in the shelves and volunteers in a radio station a couple of blocks away after her shift ends. Volunteering was never on her plan since she needed money at the moment but the owner had a mixing board at the radio station and as compensation for the work, she gets to do some mixes. Luke on the other hand encountered some troubles after inheriting his father's company which turned out was a sink hole after his father left the mortal world. He had to stay in New York to learn every single thing about the company and try to bring it back on its shoes. So, the aspiring DJ had no choice but to compromise. But as they say all hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny.

Beca ain't the diner girl no more. She didn't have to work 3 jobs and receive wages only enough to pay her dues. She has been living her dream for the past 4 years, at age of 24 she owns her own recording studio at the heart of La La Land. Her mixes paved way for her to start in Residual Heat and after 2 years she happily bid farewell and started to make her own studio, Bass Continental. Bass Continental became a hub for Grammy Award winning singers and rocketed to success after a year and half in the biz. She won a couple of awards herself but didn't want much of the public eye's attention so she lets her PA receive them for her.

Being a Thatcher had her on microscope for years but subsided since the paparazzi knew her as a boring person who just owns a recording studio. Little did they know, her alter ego as DJ CaleMitch was making her own name in the music industry. While working at Residual Heat, the brunette had DJing as a sideline at night. She goes on underground parties and does her thing. Rebecca Mitchell was known to be producing Grammy award winning albums and nothing more. DJ CaleMitch on the other hand had climb her own ladder to fame, from underground parties to Electric Daisy Festival, Tomorrowland, Ultra Music Festival. Beca on public eye is a broody, snarky and boring music producer but DJ CaleMitch is something, she got stucked in famedom that tabloids are not letting go of her.

Beca is few meters away from her work, evident on her McLaren P1's gps, she took a sharp turn at an alley and parked her car in one of her secret parking garage and decided to walk her way to studio. Within 3 months, drastic changes had avalanched her "boring quite life". Paparazzo have been hawking her since then, she's been on tabloids and been in popular demands. After everything came crumbling down, she was rarely seen taking the front entrance of her studio instead she uses back alleys as a great cover from camera flashes.

"Ed?" her mouth agapes to see a familiar redhead sitting comfortably in her office. "DJ CaleMitch!" Beca groans and makes her way to her chair. "Still can't fathom that all this time the person producing my albums is actually the infamous DJ CaleMitch," the redhead clicks his tongue. The brunette gives off a long sigh "Last time I check we released your album a month ago and you're on tour"

"Kay, mate" the ginger shrugs off Beca's monotone response. "Actually, didn't come here to piss you off nor press on the matter, just came here to show my gratitude for the success of my album" Beca directs her gaze on the smiling ginger. She shakes her head and chuckles. "Well, no need to thank me, Brit."

"I didn't know you could actually sing, Becs" Beca arched her brow. "Argh! Fucking Amy released another video again, huh?" she reached her backpack to fish out her phone and searched Amy's Instagram account. And yes, the blonde Aussie did. The 18th video after her big revelation on National TV. The video showed Beca singing an original she wrote a couple years back. The brunette hisses under her breath and placed her phone on the table.

"I should thank her for exposing you in Instagram then at Ellen's. Honestly, I have been a huge fan of DJ CaleMitch and all this time she's just behind those boards producing my album." Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. "That reminds me, I going to kill her Tasmanian ass once she steps foot on LAX" Ed laughs at Beca's threat on her not so much of a bestfriend now.

"You'll get hold of it sooner or later Becs. Everything… All of this, not now but eventually. At first it scared me cause I assumed that I can't handle fame, all those media hounds popping up nowhere invading all things I once for though were personal. Cropping them out of the picture, I see my fans admiring, appreciating and loving what I had loved the most. Just like you, I had empty hands but I had music and it kept me dreaming that one day I'll be there performing not for fame but for those who believed in me. Music helps me inspire people and we weren't of different path. I've known you since and music is life for you as it is for me. I know behind those notes and beats you got your own story to tell. I'm not forcing you on anything, if you want to be just the music producer and stay behind these walls and eradicate DJ CaleMitch once in far all, then you can. But if you want to do something better and greater, then who are we to hold you off?"

The redhead stands up from the cozy couch, grabs his overcoat and offers a fist bump to the sitting brunette which she gladly takes. He made way to the door and opens the door. "DJ CaleMitch. Wooo!" His shout echoes throughout the studio and continues shouting while running towards the exit. The DJ shakes her head and chuckles on the fact that Ed Sheeran can be a bit crazy sometimes. The electronic box in her desk chimed off and signals the brunette to check it.

 _Don Mad Scientist [0857]: Lily is coming back. I reserved dinner in Greenhouse this Friday. Keep your schedules clear._

 _Badass DJ Raph [0858]: Will do._

* * *

"Bree, according to last night's research. This Stacie Conrad owns Chemixed Pharma and apparently not your typical go to person. She's not only a Conrad but is a Thatcher by law. It means she's your total package of disaster. Thatchers' are known to be elite of the elites. Why not, having a brother who makes our cars and industries running while you produce medicines keeping hospitals functioning is sure one thing we should consider as before making an approach. So, here's the plan. No suing nor no making outrageous scandals or no puking." the redhead reminds her witty bestfriend whose now jumpy of the fact she is a couple meters away of shedding some light on the events that made her top the tabloid's headline. Aubrey nods and gather's her inner Posen mantra and gets off her Range Rover.

The blonde struts her way to the portals of the pharmaceutical headquarters with her ginger lad strolling behind. The portal guards greeted politely and directed them to the information hub.

"I'm here to see Engineer Stacie Conrad" she removes her sunglasses and maintains the elitist post.

"And you are?" the information personnel tried to clarify the visitor's agenda while instructing another to check their boss' meeting schedules in their systems.

"Attorney Aubrey Posen, I was not in her schedule but I'm here for an urgent matter so I need an access and directions to her office." Chloe mentally facepalms herself she knows she reminded the blonde to cut the authoritative tone but surely now Aubrey is failing miserably.

"Well, well, well… is it me or thus my eyes deceive me? Why would be a conniving vixen be in my territory? You think your high and mighty trying to waltz your ass in my den?" Aubrey turned around only to see a familiar face who she cursed and dreaded on meeting again.

"What a surprise finding your second-rate ass around here, Alexandra. Don't think so mighty of yourself for I know your just working some regular jobs around here. Don't act as if you call the numbers around this place" S _arcasm against Sarcasm_. If that's the game Alexandra wants to play then Aubrey is more than willing. "And not to break your absurd ego, I didn't come here for you" she adds with more venom ready to poison the veins of her enemy.

And before Alex could answer Aubrey's rants they were joined by another blonde which amazed the other two. "Chloe? Aubrey? This isn't the reunion I had in mind but what gives." Katherine smells the rotting bad blood around the air. There is no vision of two friends who turned arch nemesis in vicinity but a lioness and a tigress standing both their grounds, proud, high and mighty but keen in each other's moves. Trying to see if whose will is going to break first. And not to mention a familiar redhead whose standpoint at the moment is particularly the same as her.

Katherine readjusts the fit of her glasses between the bridge of her nose. "So, anyone hungry? You know we could catch up. It has been a long time since we saw each other… since high school graduation? There's a restaurant few blocks from here, we could eat breakfast or brunch or something? My treat no worries." the concerned blonde tries to ride her senseless rambling just to minimize the black entity emitting from her bestfriend and Aubrey's.

"No need Kit, they were about to leave." Alex crosses her arms over her chest and stands her ground showing dominance over the visitor.

"Aca-scuse me? I don't really care about your position in this company but hell I should be treated with respect. I feel pity on Katherine for sticking on you and your bitchy attitude for years. God bless her and her patience." Aubrey answers Alex now showing her fangs ready to bite at any given moment.

"I could say the same for Chloe. It takes one to know one." Alex winks at Aubrey. "I should also remind you to respect my position in this company. Me and Katherine are co-founders of this company. So honestly speaking you are insulting the owner of the ground you're standing. And if you are dying to meet the founder of this company, Stacie Conrad, then book yourself an appointment. Which reminds me that you have book 2 months prior your actual appointment." Alex smirks to the astonished blonde before strutting her way to the elevators. Kat momentarily followed after saying sorry to her old school friends leaving the two dumbfounded on how their chance on meeting their answer were throw out of the picture so suddenly.

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Electrical fireflies illuminated the rowdy streets of LA as she revives the engine of her car from momentary slumber. She traverses the heavy highways that leads to her current destination. She has been thinking of what her flame-head friend has told her, she was afraid he was right just like Stacie at some point. Music to her is a lifeline keeping her sane, keeping her grounded, a drug that she needed. But there was something keeping her from moving on, a luggage latch not on her hands but on her heart and on her soul. A memory from the past she can't seem to let go, so she stayed and built walls instead. Yes, she was creating music but still too afraid to that the same passion would be the leeway in the destruction of the never-ending boundary she had established. Beca's too afraid of sharing herself into her music that is what's keeping her from producing her own and why she masked her alter ego. Because behind those walls she felt safe, undisturbed and untouched.

"Reservation's under the name of Stacie Conrad"

"Ah! You must be Veronica?" Beca smiles and nods on agreement with the restaurant personnel. The brunette was instructed to follow and led to exclusive area in the veranda overlooking the beautiful city. As she nears her designated table, she spots her sister happily chattering with a skinny Asian girl whose skin is tanned due to longer hours exposed to the heat of the sun.

"Shawshank!" her eyes widens beneath the aviators that give her the opportunity to cover her identity. The oversized blonde who destroyed her walls like a wrecking ball now sitting beside her sister. She takes the seat opposite to the grinning Aussie, who is currently enjoying every amount of annoyance Beca's giving her.

"Uh. Don't make that face shawshank. Are you happy your huggable bestfriend is here in the beautiful city of angels?" Beca fires her glare shooting daggers on those fluffy squishy Australian.

"I should have fucking kill you after you step foot on LAX" she growls under her breath reminding the blonde she was not off the hook yet.

"Uh-huh. Not so fast midget. I wrestled dingo, crocodiles and sharks as far I could remember. And I'm the only black belter in Tasmania with teeth. What doesn't kill you makes you… Amier. I told you, there would be consciences if you don't do your part of the deal." Amy scoffs at the glaring brunette.

"That's only a party I missed Amy. A fucking party and you think it's a funny joke that expose my real identity in front of millions of people and not to mention support your claim by inviting yourself at Ellen's. Way to go Aims, congratulations in ruining my life!" Beca pushed herself from the table dragging the lifeless wood beneath her body and excused herself to the bathroom. Lily let out a long sigh while Stacie signals Amy to follow Beca and try to amend things which the fat blonde gladly follows.

A few strides to the bathroom but no vicinity of her midget bestfriend. "Beca, I know you're in here so get your ass out now or I'll burn this place down". No answer, so she started prying each cubicle to see where little Beca is hiding until one didn't barge. She started kicking the door to open the hindrance.

"What the fuck dude? Stop! You'll destroy the door"

"Well if you won't might as well destroy this thing." Amy chuckles. Beca had no choice but to open the lock, she rather deal with Amy's mischievousness than be in jail for destroying property. She walks out of her hideout and Amy quickly envelopes her tiny frame with a strong gripped bear hug.

"I wish I was sorry shortstack. But I'll never regret what I did."

"You know I could backstab you right now" Beca snorts.

"But you wouldn't. You never will." she let go of the brunette. "I wasn't mad at you for not attending my parent's anniversary at Tasmania. God if you were there you would have been scarred for life, therapies would not help your soul. I did it because I want you to be out there Beca creating your own music not producing other people's music nor playing music with a masked alter ego. You're Beca Effin' Mitchell, you're the badass kid who punch one of my boyfriends who cheated on me, you're not just masked hero like in the movies. You don't know how much I want to tell the world how awesome my bestfriend is!"

"Thanks Amy! And I accept your apology, what's done can't be change anyway" she walks to the wash basin to tidy her hands.

"And that's what I want you to do Beca, change your views in life. You are far better than this. You are so much better, why would Jay Z help you to get a job in Residual Heat if you're not talented enough. I just don't want your dreams to die out, your talents to die out. You wanted to create your own music before you wanted to produce before you started out djing that's why I keep those videos, every single of it cause I know one day you'll let go of those luggage that has been keeping you. You have been stuck up by those walls and hell not I'm not just gonna sit and watch you stuck there for eternity."

"So?"

"So?" Amy's is now dumbfounded.

"So, what do you want me to do? I meant… if I'll avoid it they'll just chase me. So, what I'm trying to say, I'll just let things flow and see where I'll be" Amy hangs her arm over Beca's neck weighing down the brunette. "Not the words I want from you but it could start. You should probably accept Ellen's request, what better way to fixing your shit than doing it where you actually lost your shit. Or you could go to Jimmy Fallon, I could arrange a guesting for you or instagram, we can have go live announcement but nah, I want your debut be a blast… or not. Will take care of the detz some other time, I'm hungry!" Beca nods and follows the Australian.

On their way out, they noticed a man wearing the finest tux a man can be dressed. Hair tidied up together by wax evident on the shine his hair is giving when struck by artificial illumination. A nice clean shave seen around his face but a worried picture painted all over his formal façade. His sweat is forming from his frowning forehead and his repeated pace is not helping him. He looks troubled by means of it.

"You ok sir?" the blonde Aussie asks the middle-aged man.

"Yah. Don't mind me" Beca and Amy shrugs it off and continued to pace their way to the fine dining but the same man made a sprint to halt them. They furrowed their brows while gazing at the man. "Well, you see. I'm not. I was going to propose to the loveliest lady in this room but…" he take a deep sigh and continues "the band I contracted with to sing before the proposal got caught by the police for over speeding. So, I'm left out here of with no choice. You see I wanted proposal to be perfect for her. I planned this for 6 months and booking a dinner in this place is like one in a million chance." Beca notices the man's orbs filled with water ready to fall at any minute. _He really loves her, she's lucky._

"Would you mind if DJ CaleMitch do the honors of singing for you and your soon to be fiancée?'' Beca's stormy orbs widens on the blonde's statement which left the man's mouth fell open.

"You mean, the infamous DJ CaleMitch? I'm a huge fan, my girlfriend's is a huge fan. No freakin' way, her performance in the Coachella was the reason I met Gina, my girlfriend" Beca's heart swell of the fact that fans indeed loved her and her music. She was amazed that passion she loves brought two people together and bets there are more people out there who she inspired and change their lives. _Damn I hate you when you're right, Ed!_ She closed her eyes and gathered her disheveled thoughts and concentrated on the most essential and most basic thing her mind could come up.

 _Calm seas._

 _Baby blue sky._

She remembers it again. That soothing feeling of the minute waves beneath her trying to bring her somewhere. Where? She didn't know but she never cared, she loved every single feeling, the excitement of where she's heading. Letting the waves carry her away. Away from those walls which darkened her vision. Limited her. And so, she rides with the waves letting every procrastination go. She lets herself get drowned by those beautiful baby blue skies while the letting the waves take her away.

She shots her eyes open after feeling a warm hand over her shoulder. She directs her gaze to Amy which Amy nods. She smiles back to the blonde and nods back. She removes her aviators and baseball cap who gave her the best disguise so far and offers her free hand to the man.

"Shit! You're DJ CaleMitch!"

* * *

This was a change of phase, for the past few days the hunt for answers seems to be futile. Everything seemed to be a dead end, not at least one clue led them to any. Just more questions forming around their mind. _How? When? Where?_ Almost everything didn't seem to help them at all, she hasn't been focused lately for work as the same could be said for Aubrey. Chloe's sleep didn't help her at all, her mind keeps drifting on how a happy Sunday night could turn their lives upside down in matter of hours. Well, at least the odds weren't so cruel, a week more to fix things. Matt has been away for business travels so as Aubrey's parent who went for a vacation. The slim chance is only they've got.

"Happy 27th birthday, Jess" she hugs one of her best friend from the side. "And thank you for dinner, me and Aubrey really needed this. You know… after all what happened." Chloe gives an apologetic look to Aubrey.

"Don't worry, Bree. I'm free tomorrow and I'll gladly help. I've got friends in Chemixed Pharma, maybe I'd somehow ask them some favors for us" Jessica reassures the still problematic blonde.

"We'll help too." CR and Ashley says. "I've got you covered in the firm so take the off tomorrow" Flo suggests.

"Thank you, guys. Every help I get is much appreciated." Aubrey smiles back to her friends.

As soon as the desserts were served. Chloe gets to digging, having a sweet tooth is one of her weakness. She enjoys the moment, getting a break from everything that has happened throughout the week. A simple get together with the most awesome people she could ask for, just a dinner in a restaurant. No booze, no loud deafening music just a calm ambiance enveloping the place, fine food, surrounded by people who has a least the same motives as them. Just enjoying the night with an appetizing plate and a good old wine then retire later with satisfaction. It was a good change for a bit. Then after all what could go wrong within this beautiful night.

Everything went black.

People around her gasps of the sudden power anomaly. With illumination only coming from the candle lit, she started becoming vigilant of her surroundings. Chloe heard a musical instrument play and enveloped the whole room. She directs her attention from the source which was a small platform a few couple of meters away from her current location. She can't clearly see whose playing it due to the darkened environment.

 _From the way you smile to the way you look_

 _You capture me unlike no other_

 _From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took_

 _And suddenly we had each other_

 _And I won't leave you_

 _Always be true_

 _One plus one, two for life_

 _Over and over again_

Chloe couldn't understand the feeling, she was so captivated hearing the voice. She was like trap in a spider's web and her curiosity has been jittering up like crazy. She unconsciously lifts herself from the chair to get a better view of her captor.

 _So don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

 _No one else will do_

 _And I'm telling you_

 _Just put your heart in my hands_

 _I promise it won't get broken_

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

' _Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again_

She finds herself so captivated that she didn't notice she is walking, leading herself for a better view. She was so lost. Lost in time. Lost in space. Chloe never cared. The person's voice was like a magnet, drawing her near. Exciting her at all means. She didn't notice the few flashes of camera coming from her behind nor focused on man and woman in the spotlight. The redhead is so engrossed on the voice, she was drowning herself into it.

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

A petite frame emerged from the instrument and made her way to the couple. Then at that moment, Chloe is struck that someone was actually proposing, but she really never cared. It was a blur. A spur of the moment. She didn't mind the flashes of light, the noisy cheers. Everything went in a slow motion but not for a second she lifted her gaze from the petite human being. She bit's her lip for excitement, the giddiness inside her swelling up like it's going to explode any moment.

And she caught her orbs.

Those _midnight blue eyes._

Heavy breathes comes from her lungs. She remembers them she can't be wrong. Those stormy eyes that became her safe haven. Her oasis. Her eye of the storm.

Chloe's muscle felt weak, she can't move them even if she wanted too. She was a statue at her gaze. Those tantalizing gaze she's been after from almost a week, now in front of her. She closes her eyes and musters every strength she has. She needs to find answers of what really happened that night. She needs to know. And in front of her is the answer to that.

As soon as she opens her cerulean orbs, her object of curiosity was gone amongst the waves of people in front of her. Like a blink of an eye, she was gone. She squeezes her way through them trying to find the owner of those midnight blue eyes. But it was no use, she was long gone before Chloe could chase her. The artificial lighting has gone back and so was she to their table. Her feeling disheartened of the fact she lost her chance.

"That was soo cool. Who would have known DJ CaleMitch will have a live performance here!" Ashley shouts at excitement.

"Who is DJ CaleMitch?" Chloe earned a glare from her friends.

"Have you been living under a rock, Chlo? I don't blame you since she is famous for having mask when performing. But did you not know, she was unmasked in Ellen's show by her friend named… Fat Amy. To a much surprise her true identity was actually the producer behind Ed Sheeran's albums, Sam Smith, Selena and Ariana Grande. That young lady who performed earlier is no other than DJ CaleMitch otherwise known as Rebecca Mitchell."

 _Rebecca Mitchell or DJ CaleMitch… or whatever her name is._

 _I can't be wrong those midnight blue eyes. Those stormy gazes._

 _It's her for sure._

* * *

Will see if next chap these star-crossed characters will finally cross their paths. And will also see a glimpse of what's Katherine and Alexandra's role as the story unfolds.

 _Fun fact: Did you or did you not see a fictional character resemblance of Katherine's character._

Until next time, kiddos. Hope I can come up with the idea fast. Though I'm still up for suggestions. Critiques and reviews are well appreciated. =)


	4. Grounded

**A/N:**

1\. Thank you for the new followers and same to the old followers to the story. You guys are giving me the spirit to continue this fanfic. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. I took longer than I imagined, I had few trips to the hospital earlier this week. So sorry for the wait.

2\. Advance Merry Christmas to all. Hopefully you guys have fun on your holidays. You guys watching PP3 next week?

3\. _**3\. DISCLAIMER**_ _: I do not own anything here except for the plot and mistakes. Song in this chap is Over and Over Again by Nathan Skyes._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: GROUNDED**

 _So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No-one else will do, yeah, I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I love you_

 _Over and over again_

 _Yeah, over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

Beca lifts her mortal body and spirit from her current state as she makes way to the newly engaged couple. Flashes of light flickers from the darkened environment, cat calls and chants perceptible from her point of view. It was just like the flame-head-english-boy said it was not bothersome at all, it is fulfilling at any point that she never seems to notice her signature grin forming from her lips as she shyly waves her hand to the crowd.

Standing in the spotlight, the light that she always avoided was too different. She was bare. No alter ego to cover her identity. Just her. Just Beca who loves music from the stars and back. And it dawned to her that for all those years, she was indeed stuck from those walls. Walls, she kept so high and mighty. _Cause shutting everyone was better._ But for the very first time in her life, she wanted to see the light, she wanted to venture out to the wilderness. Out from those protective walls she has built and let her own feet take her anywhere. Just like those calm waves, she wants to drift away and stare and bet her fate amongst the bluish tint of those mesmerizing sky.

For the first time, she wants to gamble everything and be lost.

 _Be lost rather than be confined with the past._

* * *

As soon as Chloe step foot on Jessica's apartment, she dashes her way to her friend's computer. As to much of her friends' amazement on how Chloe was so adamant of who is DJ CaleMitch. They all decided to finish Jess' big day by having pints of wine in Jessica's apartment, as to assure everyone's safety after the fiasco few days back. It was safer for the latter to stay their noses away from night life as of the moment, not unless the whole ordeal is resolved. All has been gathered in the living room with few glasses placed on the coffee table with a few bottles of half consumed wine splattered in between the glasses. Chloe on the other side, is tapping her shoes on the wooden floor as she impatiently waits the computer finish its boot up process.

After she gets what she wants, the giddy ginger opens up as many tabs as google chrome can get. Searches up from DJ CaleMitch, Rebecca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad, Emily, Luke, Palet Hills. Everything her curious mind could let her fast fingers hit on the keyboard.

Click…click…click.

Clicking on every vital page that can answer her for the moment. Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr… Google. _Who can go wrong from google?_ Any just anything to prove that her eyes are not deceiving her troubled mind. She clicks a picture of her from google which depicts her interest and… a more familiar brunette beside her. And wait, another familiar old man with green eyes. She ticks the source of the said jpeg and redirects her to an article.

 _ **Rags to Riches: Thatcher Family Defies Odds**_

Scrolls down the article, reading every detail of it as she connects the dots, trying to formulate the best theory so far, her mind could lead her. And it patched through, she read a familiar name. _Emily…_

 _Emily Jane Thatcher_. That hyperactive brunette who can speak of the most colorful words out of her mouth in just a millisecond. That brunette who welcomed her the day after her and Aubrey's world fell apart is actually the heir of multi-billion-dollar oil company. Explains the big-villa-middle-of-nowhere and the fancy cars at disposal. _Thatcher? Stacie Conrad. She's a damn Thatcher too. And the…_

 _Yes, the owner of that stormy blue eyes, Rebecca Mitchell is in the big portrait too. Now, it awfully makes sense._

"AUBREYYYY!" she squeaks from the top of her lungs, alerting every human being with her at any moment or maybe the whole neighborhood for the matter.

"Bitch, no need to shout! We can hear you!" CR shouts back at the giddy ginger hoarding the electronic machine.

"It's her!"

"Who's her, Chlo?" Aubrey lifts herself up from the couch and approaches the redhead together with her two brows bridging each other.

"Rebecca Mitchell!" the redhead excitedly shouts in return.

"Ugh… That hobbit with ear monstrosities. I can see that your stalking her. Why does everybody nowadays have a toner for that midget from Shire?" Aubrey mocks the DJ as she examines the article before her but chokes in the process as her garnet orbs focuses on the picture. _Stacie freakin' Conrad_. The girl who flipped her perfect little bubble and illusive as ever, dragging her problems to new heights. "So, how is this midget helping us, Chloe?"

"Remember Emily?" the blonde nods. "Beca?" the ginger adds.

"Get to the point, Chlo! Last thing I want is running circles with you, just to remind you I had enough shit to keep my mind running"

"As of now, I conclude that we both have same dilemma, the only thing that separates me from you is that I'm not some cover page model at the moment. So, you had Stacie, so who had me?" Chloe points her index finger to a brunette in the screen "I just happens the only thing I remember about is midnight blue eyes and I saw them again in a flash of moment. I would not make a mistake, I know it was her. Don't you find it peculiar they are sisters, Thatchers by means?" Aubrey squints her eyes focusing on the evidences laid on the table. "And just so happens that Rebecca is an easier catch compared to your illusive genius, since I knew her assistant. Lauren Yu, happens to be the aunt of one of my patrons in the pediatric clinic" the blonde nods and takes a sip of the wine her finger tips are latching.

"But this time, I do the talking, comprende?" she gives her bestfriend a questioning look. She wants assurance that this time, they do the bagging. Last chance on the shot of clearing Aubrey's mess and hell will break loose if they let the chicken out of its cage, once again. No screwing this time. If they want to succeed then, Chloe's way all the way.

"So, Monday at Bass Continental Records. And please, use sealant as toothpaste this time."

* * *

Chinese food is one of Beca's to do's. Any food to be exact. Having a Rebecca Mitchell at the household means, you need to cook for a football team. Petite as she maybe in the outside, but she is a sleeping gluttony inside. Food has always been part of her, she loves to munch as she loves to punch. Never in her whole life did she not chew something at the moment, makes people around her wonder where thus all the carbs go? Well, the principle to that is yet to be established. At least, she doesn't have to endure the criticism to food hoarding for herself. She has a food best buddy, who munch and punch just as she does. And that's why she is at a Chinese restaurant in downtown at the moment, with 10 rounds of potstickers on her tab whilst their food is still carefully steamed. And probably another 10 to be added when they'll find it unsustainable after.

"Cal, I hope I didn't make you wait." the blonde alerts the brunette who was busy at the moment listening on the new mixes in her phone.

"Not at all, Kit. You're worth the wait since you're amongst the few who doesn't judge my eating habits" Beca grins at the blonde as the other party lets off a big sigh.

"Alex, has been barking and biting all day. Killing everyone at the lab" the brunette chuckles at her bud's statement to her bestfriend. "Didn't invite Lily and Patricia?"

"Amy have some errands to run for her parent's business while Lily's still in at the agency for some debriefing. Looks like both are staying in LA for good."

"So, does this mean, were having more game nights?" Beca nods. "Eat all you can bonanza? Airsoft games? Potsticker dates? Nighty-night donuts?" Beca nods again while focusing her eyes on her phone. "And…"

Beca raises her head to see the blonde eye to eye "And?"

"Movie marathon!?" Beca grunts on her friend's disposition as she leans on the wooden chair. _Movies are too predictable._ As she was about to decline her for the gazillionth time of Katherine's antics, Beca can't seem to, since Katherine's puppy dog pout is presented at the table. In which in all occasion, Beca's strong shell seem to liquefy in matter of seconds. Just as she hates movies, Katherine always and always finds way for Beca to be dragged to random movie marathons. From sappy rom-coms to Disney movies, Beca's badass persona doesn't seem to work with the blonde's sunny-positive-adorable-lovable character. So here is the brunette mentally scolding herself that she'd suffer more hours watching those predictable shows, but at least there's a simple good catch. At least food is always a saving grace in those agonizing hours of her life.

"And here I though your spirit animal is wolf, puppy Stradmire." Beca schoffs. She then picks up the recently served ice-cold root beer and gulps it down.

"Same deal. When you sleep during the movie marathon. You'll have to pay me by 5 boxes of donut, 2 boxes of pizza and 5 take outs of potstickers. But if you make through it, I'll return the favor." Katherine picks up her own bottle of root beer and slightly raises it. "Deal!" Beca softly collides her bottle against the blonde's bottle.

"Nice performance by the way. Finally, getting out your brooding shell, aren't we?" the blonde teases before stuffing some of the newly served potstickers into her mouth. "Thanks. I'm kinda testing the waters for a bit. See where it leads me." Beca shoves potstickers to her mouth too. Wondering, how can this fluffy meat-vegetable cuisine always have a good place in her heart.

"Good to see you, finally spreading those covered wings of yours, Dr. Garrett would really love to hear it from you" Katherine shoots Beca a proud smile. "She will, can't wait for my sessions to be over though not that I don't want to see her anymore. I just want my past be buried down. You know… how can I not thank her for what she had done for me and you." Beca feels a warm hand reaches for her own and Katherine's orbs directed to her. "Glad you're moving Cal. Remember, where ever you want to go in your life, I'm here for you always and your friends and family too. Count Alex in too even though you crack heads at times but she cares for you as she cares for Stacie."

 _Baby steps that's they call it. Baby steps._

Plate after plate has been piled up amongst the empty root beer bottles, potsticker after potsticker gobbled one after the other. Hangs out have not been a strange ordeal between friends, Katherine balances out Beca's brooding personality. A friendship of six years in the making and having the same inner circle draw both of them closer. Hobbies of the same kind such as kickboxing and martial arts, fun of restoring old cars, racing, video games, midnight snacks consisting of sugary delights while watching the city of angels wake up and sleep, a list of never ending similarities have bonded the two far more heights. And a late-night munch in their favorite Chinese outlet for cheap potstickers never seem to get old. Rebecca knew the once eighteen-year-old Kit, through Stacie who happens to love a good brunch at diner she used to work. The brunette got easily attached with the blonde's awkwardness and weirdness which by the way the trait they have in common. Beca was not a person who directly opens up to certain people, but there was something in Katherine's bubbly demeanor that makes all Beca's shield break. So, even with the busiest schedule the brunette always finds a way to get in touch with her best food buddy.

"So, you said you'll have your first appearance at Ellen's?" Kit says while having 3 potstickers stuff in her mouth.

"Yeah, it will be a hectic schedule from now on. I have different appearances to make in big screen, private clubs and currently working with both Charlie Puth and Camilla Cabello for their singles. But no worries, I won't be cancelling out our game nights" she assures the blonde who is attempting to do another pout to convince her not to skip their routine gatherings.

"You're not skipping a single one, kay? Cause I have planned we would go hiking next week, biking too, let's not forget you still owe me a match, we need to finish Goblin… and you need to help me repaint the 1967 Mustang that's due to finish around this week. I was planning to paint in metallic gray with a touch of anthracite black in its strips. I installed turbo into it, you know for racing purposes. My pre-ordered Shadow of War and AC Origins will arrive this Tuesday, will see if they'll live out their expectation in the game premiers." While listening to Kit's rambling, the door chimes takes a sound in the background alerting Beca that other customers are doing a late-night visit at the downtown outlet.

Three able bodied males made their way to the counter. One is hooded, the other is in a snapback hat, while the last one is wearing a maroon beanie. Nothing unusual other than their oversized shirts and jackets, their unkempt hair and forest beards. One guy seems to be restless, a bit nervous just keep on looking around as if trying to find something. Beanie guy approaches counter, he might be ordering some cold beer and a round of potstickers. The outlet is undeniably quiet with only sizzling oil and a late-night radio station to keep the surrounding from a dying silence. There were other customers, not much but not too little since the outlet is 24/7 open for late night workers to get a jab of fulfilling Chinese snack during a killer-hour duty. Hooded guy inserts his right hand inside his kangaroo pocket as if trying to pull a wallet of some kind. Beca is just observing from behind since the three men were at their backs.

Her eyes widen as she sees the hooded guy semi brings out a portion of his hand out and flashes a more metallic material. There was only one thing that her mind could come up in a short span of time. These men are not here for a late-night munch but of what is on the other side of the counter. She silently signals Kit, who directly picks up Beca's eye signal. As both blue orbs direct to the metallic material beneath the cotton fabric. Few minutes of background noises as they continue to observed their movements. Beca held her phone beneath the wooden table ready for worst case scenario. She speeds dial the emergency hotline and awaits to click the call button.

And their expectations were vividly lived up after a few seconds, the hooded guy flings up the metallic object and points it to the cashier. Harsh and authoritative tone echoes the store as everyone surrenders to their claim, well not for one. Little did they know, a man from the secluded corner is not going anywhere without a strong toggled fight as he also raises an arm with a better model of the metallic material. His badge in the chest separates him from the lunatics at counter front.

"Put it down little boy, if you don't want to get a little bloody around here" he clicks the safety lock open, ready to ignite lead at any given moment. Beca on the other end, taps that phone button on her phone and leaves her phone on the side chair. She carefully reads the men's movements, decoding what they are up to now their first plan was at halt.

Neither of the both parties ready to surrender their ego. Hooded guy still points a gun at the cashier, while his head is still at the line of fire. The other two, squaring out their chance of trying the later plan to succeed. One against three is a lot to take for the biased party, but with another two heavily trained fighters just sitting around the corner, well things just get a bit even for the matter.

Beca's dark orbs aligns with the blonde's lighter ones, giving mental signals to the other to assess the situation. A simple nod from the blonde, signifies to the other that fight is only the option. So, Kit slowly slips the other trap leg out to the open and sneaks at the guy wearing a baseball hat. With the lunatics' focus still on the law-enforcer, Beca does the same now standing a few feet smaller behind the guy with the beanie.

Unlike the three, the law-enforcer is as quick as to pick up the current situation, with the even numbers of participants of the duel, he ignites his weapon to land a clean shot at the hooded guy's wrist leaving it bleeding while his weapon discarded in the middle of nowhere. Kit, uses her height advantage and chokes the other from his rear. Trapping his windpipe as she locks her hold tighter, allowing a scanty amount of oxygen to his lungs.

The hooded guy panics and runs out of the store with the officer tailing him. The brunette on the other hand chose hand to hand combat, not even alarmed that her opponent at the moment brings out a pocket knife to use it as an edge. Underestimating an opponent is one of his mistake, that leads him to his own turmoil. Beca distances herself from the assailant to counter any attempt of drawing blood from her. As soon he tries to slash a cut through the petite woman, she disarms him leaving his weapon on the floor. Disarming him is not only the problem, to be honest he is a little bit bigger than her but her krav maga, kickboxing and martial arts training are keeping her chances at a bigger lane.

She patiently waits for him to launch his arsenal while keeping a defensive stance. Not a second later, thinking that he had an upper hand in his clutches he launches a punch which at Beca's point of view was a sloppy one as she ducks down and reserves a tremendous number of joules in her right hand. Beca may be small but she's not only terrible when challenge, she is a beast when provoked not to mention she is incredibly fast. She lands her first blow as she jabs his jaw sending him to see stars for a split second. He stands back trying to assess and picks up one of Beca's emptied beer bottle and corners her through the wall.

The lunatic played dirty as he throws the bottle to the brick wall a few inches beside Beca leaving its broken shards through the air, causing Beca to close her eyes for a moment to prevent them coming through her eye. She had enough with this lunatic. _Enough of defensive shit, it's time to unleash the_ _ **KRAKEN**_ _._ Now he was in his weak defensive stance trying to shield himself from Beca's lethal blows as she keeps hitting his abdomen, restricting his lungs to contract. He gasps for air but Beca now aims to beat this man into a little boy. Leaving his leg unguarded she delivered progressive combos causing him to kneel. She kicks his nuts some sense leading him to crouch in pain. And strikes her left hand at his jaw for the final blow ending his consciousness in matter of seconds.

"Kit you okay?" she scans the room for her friend only to see another unconscious lunatic at her friend's wake with visible red lines circle from his neck. The blonde's answers her quickly saying she was fine and immediately makes her way to the brunette. Kit's brows furrow as she examines Beca.

"Cal, you're bleeding!"

* * *

"Doctor Richards, align the suction here. I need the suture now, we need to close this wound to prevent further bleeding." Chloe receives the needle and wastes no time in carefully stitching the abdominal wound in her patient.

The operating room was dark only the surgical light illuminating to clear her vision and only the ECG monitor beeping through the silence. It was the fifth time this day, she had long hours of operation but never she gets tired of the job. Being a pediatric surgeon never seems to amazed her at any given time, she loves handling kids especially babies. She saved lives at numerously times that she lost count of it, but what's the best part is welcoming a new life through her arms. Deliveries are the best, proud that she is one of the first persons to hold the little miracle in her arms. The first to welcome them in the world, she just loves it that it never misses to excite her.

The ginger carefully stitches the incised abdomen trying her best to keep future scar at minimal. Chloe is known to have light hands, meaning her surgical techniques are well appreciated throughout her career. But the bubbly flame-head humbly takes credit for her works, she is happy to work at Ridgeview Medical Center, since it enables her not only to save lives but to teach aspiring doctors as well. Just a few knots to wrap things up and instructs her attending physicians and the remaining residents that the procedure is done and patient is ready for room transfer.

Chloe walks out of the operating room once she had assessed her instructions and emphasized that she is to be called when the patient wakes up and to be alerted of the patient's condition from time to time. Discards the stained scrubs and washes herself before jumping back to her dark blue wool sheath dress and a pair of closed toe heels. Her co-head-hospital bestfriend now waiting for her at the nurses' station, trying to kill time by lazily flipping her pages of her medical clipboard.

"Coffee?" she beams her sunny-sunshine to her slightly sleepy friend. "Great! I need one. After all this years, night shift's still take a toll on me." Jessica replies, closing her clipboard at walks with the ginger to the cafeteria. As they are just about to order a round of caffeine loaded drink both of their pagers chimed off telling to be at emergency room ASAP. Blue orbs against blue and a matched united brow. Both begun to wonder, why a pediatric surgeon and a cardiologist is needed at the ER at the same time, last time they check they have enough man power not to need the latter's presence.

 _Well, who cares a page is page and they are needed._

Not a few turns and strides pass, they opened the double doors only to find a more utterly strange phenomenon to happen in an emergency room. She starts to wonder why she was needed, since the picturesque vicinity of the room is beyond compare. She was shocked in fact, they were no patient to be seen but the amount of attending physicians, residents, medical interns, nurses not to mention even laboratory staffs were scattered everywhere with a few gossips and murmurs here and there. What was more peculiar is that they had phones on their hands, weapons ready for a decisive battle. She walks her way to the ER station, to verify the commotion.

Only to find her other co-department heads, Ashley of trauma department and Cynthia-Rose of neurology doing what the latter are doing. She immediately makes her presence noticed and making subordinates flinch immediately tucking their cellular gadgets away and lowering their heads down.

"What's happening here? I believed me and Jessica where called" she speaks with wonder and awe what could possibly be happening to gather most of the hospital staff in a deserted emergency room at half past one in the morning.

"Nah, nothing Beale!" CR tries to sugar-coat the everything. "Well… uhm… how do I put these into words." Ashley picks up the patient's chart on the table and gives it to the dumbfounded ginger. "You see, we have one patient that needs a couple of stitches not much a big deal"

"And you called the entire army of medical practitioners, just to fix one." Chloe shakes her head, thinking of the idea. "I was kinda thinking you can fix her!" the head of trauma dept chuckles gesturing the still irked redhead to scan the chart.

The redhead opens the patient chart dangling in her finger tips.

* * *

 **RIDGEVIEW MEDICAL CENTER**

 **PATIENT CHART**

 **DATE:** December 10,2017

 **TIME:** 1:15 AM

 **NAME:** Rebecca Cale Mitchell

 **AGE:** 24 yrs. old

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** September 22, 1993

 **Initial Diagnosis:**

Lacerations seen in the right brow and right clavicle. Few scrapes in the right-side neck.

* * *

"But, if you refuse I can fix her myself" Ashley grins at the wide-eyed ginger as she tries to get a hold of the patient's chart. Chloe tightens her grip to the stainless patient's chart as if her entire existence depends on it. "No! I will fix her." Showing no signs of letting go, Ashley surrenders her former resolve. "I was hoping you're gonna say that. You owe me one Chlo!... Now, what are waiting for, she's waiting and bleeding at the moment." Ashley points one of the divided spaces covered with curtains secluding it from view.

Her knees felt weak, they were betraying her. Something swells up in her stomach, not just butterflies trying to escape from her. She wants to vomit at some point. Honestly, the redhead didn't know where all of her tank of confidence go, she lost all of her up lifted spirit at one snap. Chloe takes in depth labored breathes trying to get back all her bubbly personally and face her head on.

 _Go big or go home._

Her heart beating so fast as if she is leaking adrenaline. Scratch that… she is palpitating. Hands slightly tremble for excitement. Just one fabric away is her answer, not that she didn't want to see her. It's just too soon, she has not rehearsed of what to say. Thing's drowning her mind. _What if she doesn't remember? What if she gets weirded out? What if she says I'm a stalker trying to get in her life?_ A lot of what ifs, a little bit of scenarios playing on her damn mind scaring the whole shit out of her.

 _Okay, Chloe Nicole Beale. Calm the fuck down! She's a patient that needs to be attended first. All other matters come next._ She mentally scolds her nerves and takes a hold of the fabric, slowly making her way to the secluded area. There a brunette sits with elbows on the table, head's facing down the cold tile and her right hand covering the bandage on her wound.

Chloe clears her throat to alert the wounded brunette. The dark-head slowly lifts her gaze to the intruder. Cerulean orbs against midnight ones. Chloe's breathes that have just evenly returned hitched, heartbeats now non-rhythmic. She swears that her patient can now hear her having an arrhythmia. She tries to speak but she didn't make a sound. Surely now she looks like a fish trying to gasp for air. The redhead squeezed the stainless chart tighter as she finds her will.

"Rebecca Mitchell?" _Phew._ Finally, some audible words coming from her restricted voice box. The brunette nods. "It's Beca" she responds. Chloe walks to the table placing the stainless chart down and inspects her surroundings. She thanks God, that her materials for the procedure are up and go, waiting for them to be used. "I'm Doctor Chloe Beale, mind if I see your wounds?" she beams the brunette with her best façade trying to hide the Chloe Beale that is like a puddle of goo just a while ago.

Beca offers her hand to the flame-head doctor, showing her knuckles now in the stage of ecchymosis, the bluish-purple discoloration contrasting her pale skin. Chloe accepts Beca's hands on the air so she could get a better view. As soon as her skin touches hers, an _electrical spark_ travels to her sensory nerves and Chloe knew that Beca felt it too since the latter withdrew from the immediate contact. "Electrical discharge… we have a lot of machines here maybe one was ungrounded." Beca nods on the redhead's proposition.

Chloe preps everything for a matter of minutes and sits in front of the brunette. She removes the bandage from Beca's brows. Actually, she hates her current position now she has no choice of glancing on those dark orbs. There was something on Beca's eyes that the sunny-bubbly-quirky Chloe can't sit with. She's too distracting in fact. As soon as the anesthetics took on effect, she starts her stitches. _The faster the better._ Beca's not helping her either. Beca's keep on staring on her cerulean orbs, like trying to distract her or whatever. Then there's the ample amounts of butterfly recently hatch from there cocoon ready to take a first flight out of her stomach.

She position's her lower lip between teeth, biting them to keep her on focus. Face so close, exhaled breathes bouncing each other's skin, Chloe's blood rushes towards her cheeks. And worst, Beca's neutral perfume mixes with the rustic stench making her mind go havoc. _Just one knot more._ "Done!"

"I-I mean one down, one to go and will clean the other scrapes too." Beca grins at her. Sending her mind to oblivion. What's with this girl and her effects to her. She stands up and turns her back diverting her attention to the clipboard trying to find a distraction. "Next one is the one in your collarbon-" Chloe chokes on her words cause as soon as she directs her attention back to the brunette, she was now having a half-naked torso exposing those toned abdominal muscles and the fit black sports bra. May her parents forgive her for staring, but she can't help those sexy fit abs and those v going down her hips. She can't just help savor each second gawking. She didn't even notice she was still chewing her lower lip not until she felt pain on the area of pressure. Few, crystalline sweats form in her forehead and neck. _Seriously, since when did the maintenance skip their job?_

 _Get back to work Chlo-bear. You're not paid to enjoy a strip tease._ She wants to bang her head to a cemented wall, there's just something with Beca. She was like a virus to her worming out the formality in her. So, as soon as she spots the last laceration she patches her up quickly, trying to tick her hourglass of sanity. Beca on the other hand, attentively listen to Chloe's instruction of cleaning the wound and the certain antibiotics to be administered. Chloe glances at her watch, only to see that her procedure only lasted not more than 15 minutes but to her it lasted like an hour. Cheeks still flushed on the previous encounter, she just hopes Beca didn't pick up her current situation.

To Chloe's dismay, Beca now slowly slips back her dark-grey sweater. It was agonizing for the redhead to observe the answer to all of her questions, just there standing few inches from her. There was a lump in her throat, she wants to ask her of course. She wanted to know, what have happened to her and Aubrey, she was bothered by it for the entire week. But, she can't find the right words to dance in her tongue. As the redhead mentally debates, what to say the brunette slips from the secluded area.

 _No. No. No. You can't miss your chance._

She follows her out. "Be-"

"Cal! You good?" a familiar blonde stops Chloe from her tracks. "Kat?" Chloe speaks, alerting both to face her. "You and Doctor Beale, know each other?" Beca asks, as she shifts her gaze from the blonde to the redhead. "Yeah, close friends… we knew each other back at Westlake Highschool. Good to see you, Chlo. Sorry about the last time, you know Alex can be infuriating sometimes" the blonde apologizes as she pushes her glasses back to the bridge of her nose, readjusting its fit.

Kit takes a hold of Beca's shoulder. "My sister called and she said she'll handle things and the officer's statement is enough to press charges. Why don't we go home and call it a night… or morning?" Beca nods, it has been a long night. She insisted not to go to the hospital but the bleeding never seizes and Kit's stubborn persuasion always gets through her.

"Uhm-"

"Yes?" Beca asks, maintaining her dark orbs to those cerulean ones. "Kat, may I talk to Beca for a minute?" the redhead asks, mustering up every courage she have. "Sure! Cal, I'll be waiting outside" Kit bids her departure, leaving the two. "Uhmm-" Chloe takes a deep breath. "Don't you remember me?"

She crunches both brow connecting them, waiting for the brunette's response.

 _Chuckles._

Her jaws drop to the floor. _Now she thinks I'm a stalker. Damn it!_

"That's exactly why you look so familiar" Beca recovers and giving the redhead a smug. The ginger falls in to relief. "There's a ton of questions I want to ask you about what happened last week. If you forgot, I was the girl you brought to your house. Emily took care of me." Chloe inquires, trying so hard to find the answers to her questions.

"Okay"

"You see my bestfriend got into serious trouble after the media released an article saying she hooked up with your sister, Stacie."

"Ah! So, your friends with that blonde, Stacie picked."

 _So, she knew Aubrey as well._

"I know it's a lot to ask but I wish you would enlighten us of what are the events that transpired at that night." Chloe pleads in all her might.

"That would be a long talk, Doctor Beale" Beca responds, halfly teasing the ginger.

"What do you say, Antonio's tomorrow at 9 am."

Beca arches a brow.

"No, I'm not asking you out. I bring Aubrey. You bring your sister, Stacie." Chloe sighs. "I mean please, we really need to know. I know where asking a lot from you and your sister. I just want to clear my bestfriend's name. Please… if you're not busy" she implores with the full-blown puppy dog eyes and puppy dot pout.

Beca cuts her eye contact with the flame-head and fishes out her wallet. Bringing out a rectangular flat object made up of hard paper and hands it to the ginger. "Call me, if there are changes on your schedule. I'll be there with Stacie." Beca gives her a forced smile.

Chloe hugs the brunette, too much Beca's surprise causing her to flinch in contact. It was a quick contact and seconds later, the bubbly redhead let's go of her. Chloe accepts the card; her cerulean orbs finds home to those navy ones. "Thanks" smile fully plastered on her face. She keeps her gaze on those midnight blues until Beca turns her back and bid a silent goodbye. Waving her hand until she disappears.

Chloe still on her spot standing as if she couldn't move for a second. Fingers grasping on the tiny paper, with Beca's contact details scribed on it. Holding it so tight, never letting go. Holding it as if it was a string that leads her to something. Something she can't put in to words but her whole body reacts to it.

What string is it, she did not know.

 _For now._

* * *

 **A/N:**

First encounter it is. And there's more to come. Now both worlds are on course for a great collision, there is no turning back.

I can not promise a new chapter next week since I will be going home to our house in the province to celebrate Christmas. If I come up with an idea quick then why let you wait.

Happy holidays. =)


End file.
